


ROYAL

by LullabyForACat12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Jeonghan est son époux, Joshua is the real mvp here, M/M, Modern Royalty, Non-Graphic Violence, Royauté, Seungcheol est prince, Seungkwan et vernon sont idols, tentatives de meurtre (beaucoup)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyForACat12/pseuds/LullabyForACat12
Summary: - Jeonghan, fiancé du prince héritier de la Corée du Sud Choi Seungcheol, reçoit le titre de Lionne. En plus d'avoir un titre normalement réservé aux femmes, Jeonghan doit gérer les différents scandales que la presse publie à son sujet.- Seungkwan et Hansol, membres du célèbre duo Boonon sortent un nouvel album. La popularité de celui-ci était certaine mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les fans y voient une déclaration d'amour à l'un et l'autre.Et voila qu'une mystérieuse personne tente de s'en prendre à leurs vies ainsi qu'à celles de leurs amis.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | joshua/OC, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	1. Magazine #1 [Introduction]




	2. 1. "Soyons honnêtes, la Lionne n'est que décoration dans tout ce spectacle."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Pourquoi c'est toi qu'on appelle le Lion ?  
> \- Parce que tu es la Lionne, Jeonghan.  
> \- La Lionne c'est une femelle, or je suis un homme. Moi aussi je devrais être appelé Lion...  
> \- Si tu étais de sang royal on t'aurait appelé Lion mais comme tu ne l'es pas, ce sera la Lionne pour toi.  
> \- Même si je dis à la presse qui est le vrai lion au lit ? »

1

« Les garçons, encore une fois, je suis fière de vous. Votre dernier mini-album domine tous les charts musicaux ! »

Aux dires de la manager, la salle se remplie d'applaudissements. Hansol ne savait plus où se mettre tant il était gêné ; son visage devait probablement être aussi rouge que son bomber. Il osa jeter un regard à son partenaire qui tapait avec entrain dans ses mains. Seungkwan lui sourit et il l'imita.

« On l'a fait, Solie. » murmurait le blond le plus proche possible de l'oreille de l'américano-coréen. « Cet album est une vraie réussite. »

Petit à petit le staff quitta la salle et bien vite, le chanteur et le rappeur se trouvèrent seuls. Le calme revint dans leur espace de travail.

Juste avant la production de ce cinquième mini-album -Souvenirs Souriants-, ils avaient pris leurs premières vacances depuis le début de leur carrière (il y a donc quatre années de cela) et durant celles-ci, ils avaient écrit quelques paroles qu'ils avaient transformé en plusieurs chansons. A peine avaient-ils remis les pieds à Séoul, qu'ils s'étaient attelés à la production de leur nouvel mini-album.

Hansol observait le mur face à lui avec désintérêt. Il jouait avec un stylo et la peluche d'un personnage d' _Animal Crossing_ qu'un fan avait offert à Seungkwan pour son anniversaire. Il tourna la tête vers le chanteur et attendit que celui-ci le remarque. Une fois que ses yeux noirs profond avaient rejoint ceux marron de Hansol, celui-ci murmura : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que les vacances soient finies... »

Aussitôt, le blond soupira d'agacement et répondit : « Arrête de pleurnicher et mets-toi au boulot.  
  
\- Ne sois pas comme ça avec moi, Kwanie ! En plus on vient de boucler un album, on pourrait se reposer...  
  
\- On doit encore écrire et enregistrer le jingle pour le prochain Smartphone SUNGSAM ainsi que la chanson du mariage de Jeonghan. Et il y a l'interview pour le ROYAL aussi.  
  
\- Ah chouette ! J'aime bien Jason et Pil Sook ! » Enfin quelque chose qui pourrait animer la journée de Hansol ! Il posa la peluche sur le bureau face à lui et leva les mains en signe de joie.

Seungkwan lui jeta un regard intrigué : « Les journalistes ? Depuis quand tu les appelle par leurs prénoms ?  
  
\- Depuis la sixième interview. On est sorti déjeuner deux ou trois fois ensemble.  
  
\- J'étais où à ces moments-là ?  
  
\- Avec Mingyu et Wonwoo. »

Seungkwan hocha la tête, perdant son air d'incompréhension. Il se rabaissa vers son cahier de paroles, faisant alors ses cheveux tomber sur son visage ; il recommença à griffonner sur le papier. Hansol se redressa et alluma son ordinateur pour se mettre au travail. Leurs vacances étaient définitivement finies, il fallait se remettre au boulot.

Boulot. Avec Seungkwan.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il ferait un duo avec le blond quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et pour dire, leur relation avait commencé assez étrangement.

L'américano-coréen rit doucement en se remémorant le passé : « Tu te rappelles notre rencontre ? » Seungkwan sourit doucement : « Comment oublier ? Tu ressemblais à un stupide poisson rouge avec ta bouche grande ouverte !  
  
\- Il n'était pas 7h du matin, j'avais faim et la boulangerie de ta mère dégageait une sacrée bonne odeur de nourriture, tu m'étonnes que je ressemblais à ça ! »

Ils rirent un peu ensemble avant qu'un silence agréable s'installe entre eux. Ils se remémoraient les bons souvenirs. Leur rencontre, puis la construction de leur amitié ; l'arrivée de Seungkwan à la capitale et leur début de carrière en tant que duo à la Orange Caramel Entertainment.

Quand Seungkwan et Hansol s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'avaient pas pensé une seule seconde que quatre ans plus tard, ils en seraient là. Assis dans le studio réservé à leur nom dans l'une des plus grandes compagnies de musique de Corée du Sud.

« Seungkwan ?  
  
\- Hum ?  
  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas faire quelques éclairs au chocolat ?»

Le blond jeta de nouveau un regard agacé à son collègue. Il avait fait des pâtisseries pendant toutes les vacances et le brun en voulait encore ? Incroyable. Il prit son air le plus méprisant et dit : « Si tu continues à manger autant d'éclairs, tu vas devenir énorme.  
  
\- Même pas vrai !  
  
\- C'est moi ou tes abdos sont de moins en moins marqués ?» rajoutait-il en tapotant le ventre de son ami avec sérieux.

Celui-ci souleva son haut, paniqué d'avoir perdu une partie de son charme. Voyant que tout était en place, il comprit que le chanteur s'était moqué de lui et il s'offusqua. Seungkwan éclata de rire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en demande de pardon. Hansol rougit un peu et se remit aussitôt au travail en bougonnant.

Leur manager revint plus tard superviser l'avancée de leur travail ; elle fut satisfaite des quelques secondes d'instrumental qu'ils avaient déjà enregistré. Vers onze heures, ils durent laisser leur travail pour se rendre au lieu de l'interview.

Au début de leur carrière, alors qu'aucun média ne s'intéressait à eux et que leur compagnie avait du mal à leur organiser une bonne publicité, un magazine s'était penché sur leur cas. Le ROYAL avait contacté la Orange Caramel Ent. Et ils avaient placé un jour et une heure pour leur toute première interview. À la suite de celle-ci, le duo s'était fait connaître par les lecteurs et avaient gagné une sphère de fans en constant agrandissement. Maintenant, Hansol et Seungkwan se faisaient la règle d'or de toujours promouvoir leurs travaux à travers ce magazine en premier.

« Vernon ! Boo ! Mes trésors ! Comment allez-vous ?»

Les deux jeunes adultes se laissèrent entraîner dans l'étreinte que leur donna la directrice de la session musique du magazine ROYAL avant qu'elle ne pose ses lèvres sur leurs joues. Hansol et Seungkwan échangèrent un regard mi- amusé mi- défaitiste ; il avait l'habitude que la quadragénaire les traite ainsi. Elle les entraînait à sa suite.

« Disons que ces vacances nous ont fait le plus grand bien. » dit Seungkwan en souriant poliment puis il ajoutait « Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, Madame Park, seriez-vous allée à un séminaire sur le thème de la joie de vivre ?  
  
\- Celui-là même que tu m'as conseillé, Boo ! Je te remercie encore, c'était fort agréable !»

Seungkwan sourit à la femme alors que celle-ci les guidait vers une pièce qui semblait tout aussi excentrique qu'elle. La salle était composée de murs rouges à pois blancs, de canapés et fauteuil en cuir orange et de meubles noirs. Un homme et une femme étaient assis sur l'un des canapés, une multitude de carnets et stylos posée sur la table basse face à eux ; ils semblaient se disputer en silence.

« Jason, Pil Sook, je laisse notre duo préféré entre vos mains. Je compte sur vous, faites un bon travail !»

Les journalistes sursautèrent à l'entente de leurs prénoms et saisirent leurs carnets après avoir salué amicalement le blond et le brun. Le duo s'assit sur le canapé d'en face et l'interview commença. Ils firent un rapide résumé de leur dernier album et la signification de celui-ci puis ils prirent quelques photos pour l'article -aucune d'elles ne plût à Seungkwan et il promit de leur envoyer un cliché pris durant leurs vacances.

Seungkwan marchait rapidement en direction du parking souterrain de l'immeuble tout en se massant le poignet -habitude qu'il avait pris pour se relaxer quand il avait l'impression que les journées duraient un peu trop longtemps. Il avait appelé un taxi qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci attende trop longtemps et finisse par partir sans eux.

« Tu penses que Jason et Pil Sook sont en froid ? Tu as vu comme ils étaient mal à l'aise, Hansol ? Hansol ?»

Le blond se retourna et constata que son ami n'était pas à sa suite. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas dans les alentours mais à sa grande déception, Hansol ne semblait être nulle part. Il décida de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la salle de l'interview pour trouver son partenaire.

Le chanteur reconnu une silhouette similaire dans le couloir de l'étage supérieur. « Jason !» le grand brun se retourna à l'appel de son prénom. Seungkwan le rejoint à grandes enjambées. « Tu n'aurais pas vu Vernon ? On descendait ensemble et il a disparu.  
  
\- Je l'ai vu passer il y a quelques minutes. J'crois bien qu'il allait à la cafétéria.  
  
\- La cafétéria ? Merci. »

Hansol caressant doucement la tête de Pil Sook, l'écoutait se plaindre en pleurnichant. « Il a peur que je n'arrive pas à gérer la vie de chanteuse et il dit aussi que si je quitte le magazine, ce sera sa fin... Qu'est-ce que je fais ?»

Les lieux étaient peu fréquentés à cette heure si tardive de la journée, quelques employés s'agitaient dans la salle pour s'occuper des derniers préparatifs avant l'heure d'ouverture pour le dîner ; on pouvait entendre les bruits sourds venant de la cuisine. Hansol avait demandé une carafe d'eau et des verres, un serveur avait fait impasse dans son emploi du temps serré pour leur apporter.

Le brun tendit un verre d'eau à la jeune femme qui le saisit et le bu d'une traite. Il attendit que ses reniflements se calment puis lui fit une rapide accolade. La fixant dans les yeux, il murmura avec détermination : « Il faut que vous discutiez plus calmement. Il a probablement peur que tu l'abandonnes. Montre-lui que tu peux le faire et que lui peut continuer sans toi ici sans pour autant que vous coupiez les ponts. Dis-lui que c'est ton rêve depuis toute petite et que tu ne peux pas laisser cette chance passer, d'accord ?  
  
\- Oui... Merci, Vernon.  
  
\- Appelles-moi Hansol. »

Malgré ses yeux encore humides, Pil Sook sourit chaleureusement à Hansol. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de relation professionnelle mais jamais, ils ne s'étaient autant rapprochés.

Il fallut un moment pour que les yeux du rappeur s'habituent à la faible lumière du parking souterrain quand il quitta l'ascenseur du ROYAL. Il reconnut son ami adossé à un taxi et même s'il faisait sombre, le brun pouvait clairement voir la mauvaise humeur peinte sur le visage de Seungkwan. Se faisant, il accélérait le pas pour atteindre le véhicule de service plus rapidement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser de son retard ou même de demander ce qui le contrariait que le blond lui ordonnât de se dépêcher de monter dans le véhicule. Le trajet se fit dans le silence et jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à leur appartement, Hansol tenta de se faire le plus petit possible. Le blond devait probablement être fâché contre lui à cause du temps qu'il avait pris pour arriver jusqu'au parking souterrain.

Quand le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où ils vivaient, Hansol ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à Seungkwan pour que celui-ci lui pardonne. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire pour le problème de Pil Sook ; il n'était pas sûr que celle-ci soit contente de savoir que Hansol avait raconté ses soucis à autrui. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus.

Un ascenseur s'ouvrit face à eux et ils y entrèrent ; chacun adossé à côté de celui-ci. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur étage, Seungkwan n'attendit pas Hansol et se dirigea rapidement devant la porte d'entrée. Tapant le code, il entrait et commençait à défaire ses chaussures. L'américano-coréen fit de même, toujours silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?» demandait doucement Seungkwan en rangeant ses chaussures sur la petite étagère prévu à cet effet. Hansol fut surpris par le ton employé par le blond et plus encore par son regard doux. Se reprenant, il proposa prudemment le seul plat qu'il pouvait aider Seungkwan à faire : des ramens.

Le blond sembla mécontent de ce choix mais ne dit rien. Sans plus, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Hansol se laissa tomber violemment sur le canapé en cuir du salon -il y en avait un dans leur bureau et dans leurs chambres aussi ; ils aimaient le confort. Il se sentait particulièrement fatigué aujourd'hui.

Depuis ce scandale concernant Seungkwan et Seokmin -comme quoi ils auraient une relation plus qu'amicale-, le blond semblait tout le temps en alerte ou tendu et, de temps en temps, il arrivait qu'il soit contrarié pour rien. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient partis tous deux en vacances. Pendant un bon mois, Hansol avait retrouvé son meilleur-ami ; Seungkwan semblait moins soucieux de ce qu'il faisait ou disait, c'était comme si le scandale n'avait jamais eu lieu. Hansol avait espéré que même en rentrant à Séoul, Seungkwan conserve sa bonne humeur. Ça avait été le cas pendant un mois puis ce soir était arrivé.

Le rappeur était soucieux. Et si le chanteur en avait marre de sa carrière de chanteur ? Et s'il voulait laisser tomber le brun et retourner à Jeju ? Et s'il voulait rompre tout contact avec Hansol ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait vraiment à Séoul, de toute façon ? Qui resterait subir un travail stressant et un boulet en tant que collègue ? Assurément Personne.

« Hansol ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es vraiment pâle. Tu es malade ?» demandait Seungkwan en posant une main inquiète sur le dos du rappeur.

Le brun releva un regard indéchiffrable vers son meilleur-ami et celui-ci jugea avoir raison. Hansol n'était pas spécialement fiévreux mais Seungkwan savait d'expérience qu'il était le genre de personne à être malade sans pour autant en montrer de réels signes concrets.

« Allez, vas prendre une douche. Changement de plan, ce sera de la soupe pour le dîner. »

Hansol obéit à la petite pousse qu'exerçait Seungkwan sur son épaule et se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain.

Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aimait cette pièce ; elle était signe d'agréables moments. Même s'il y passait plus de temps seul qu'accompagné, il retenait surtout ces fois où Hansol venait glisser sa tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte pour voir ce que Seungkwan faisait, puis finissait par lui demander s'il pouvait aider ; ça virait souvent à la catastrophe mais au moins, ils s'amusaient.

Il saisit une planche à découper et un épais couteau de cuisine et commençait à couper quelques légumes en gros morceaux puis d'autres, plus fins. L'eau qu'il avait précédemment placée dans un canari posé sur la plaque de cuisson, se mit à bouillir et il y versa les végétaux ; il en fit de même pour la viande.

Si Hansol était malade, il fallait agir vite et la soupe serait la meilleure attaque contre le virus. Surtout que la promotion pour leur nouvel album avait commencé et que dans quelques jours, les choses deviendraient intenses.

« Un peu de poivre, sinon monsieur va se plaindre que ça n'a pas de goût. » murmurait-il en saisissant le poivrier.

Bien vite l'odeur du mélange se répandit dans tout l'appartement et Seungkwan décida qu'il était temps de mettre la table. Il sortit deux bols d'un placard et deux cuillères d'un tiroir puis disposait le tout harmonieusement sur le meuble. Il déposa ensuite un dessous de plat et quelques minutes plus tard, le canari.

Hansol fit irruption, en pyjama et s'installa directement à table. Seungkwan l'imita. Le brun ne semblait pas mieux qu'avant sa douche. Il ne dit pas un mot, ne se plaint pas du manque d'épices ou du fait que Seungkwan soit assis aussi loin de lui. Peut-être était-il fâché parce que Seungkwan lui avait sèchement parlé et ignoré un peu plus tôt ? Humpf ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas à l'être ; c'est lui qui était en tort !

« Désolé de ne pas m'être pressé pour te rejoindre au parking. » dit soudainement Hansol en prenant garde à ne pas regarder Seungkwan dans les yeux. Bien que surpris, celui-ci prit un air calme et répondit : « Ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose qu'avec notre emploi du temps chargé, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'occasion de voir Pil Sook.  
  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Après tout, on...  
  
\- Mais si, c'est grave. Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec elle, sinon elle sera triste.  
  
\- Heu... Oui, si tu le dis. »

S'il y a bien une chose qu'aimait Seungkwan, c'était la routine. Parce que, qui disait routine, disait soirées passées en compagnie de Hansol à regarder des dramas, emmitouflés dans un plaid et du thé chaud à disposition. Alors même s'il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était en couple avec Pil Sook, Seungkwan s'était quand-même installer sous le bras de l'américano-coréen pour regarder la télévision. Il aimait être là, c'était rassurant, chaud et agréable. Il voulait être là pour toujours. Mais ce n'était plus possible maintenant.

C'était difficile pour Seungkwan de se mettre en tête que Hansol sortait avec Pil Sook et il voulait hurler sur l'américano-coréen, lui dire de la quitter, qu'elle ne le méritait pas etcetera. Mais malgré cela, Seungkwan préférait placer son amitié pour Hansol avant son amour. Alors il avait décidé qu'il ne s'opposerait pas d'une quelconque manière à la nouvelle relation amoureuse de son meilleur-ami avec la journaliste. Et puis, pas une seule seconde il avait pensé à se confesser. Pas même quand ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents sans image professionnelle à conserver. Il supposait avoir perdu sa chance. Tant pis, il ferait avec.

Hansol rapprochait le corps de Seungkwan du sien et posa sa tête sur le haut de la sienne. C'était un geste habituel mais n'était-ce pas trop déplacé d'être aussi proche l'un de l'autre ? Est-ce que cela ne serait-il pas un problème à la longue ? Si Pil Sook les voyait comme ça, il ne serait assurément pas ravi. Seungkwan devait définitivement faire une désintoxication de Hansol ; il devait apprendre à celui-ci de ne plus être aussi tactile envers lui. Plus de main dans la main, plus de petits baisers échangés ou câlin et plus de nuit dans le même lit ; Seungkwan s'y tiendrait !

Pour commencer, Seungkwan devait se décoller de Hansol. Il glissa en dehors de l'étreinte de son meilleur-ami et mit une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il manqua l'incompréhension qui apparut sur le visage de Hansol quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans ses bras.

« Tu es encore fâché contre moi, Kwanie ?  
  
\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Mince, il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il le pensait. Seungkwan ne jeta qu'un rapide regard à Hansol avant de retourner son attention vers l'écran. Avec un peu de chance, le brun comprendrait qu'il ne racontait que des sottises et laisserait tomber cette discussion.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et Hansol se tourna vivement vers le blond. Il s'exclamait : « Tu fais comme-ci je raconte n'importe quoi. Tu viens tout juste de t'éloigner de moi !  
  
\- Mais non ! Je...  
  
\- Seungkwan, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On était bien pendant les vacances. On est de retour que depuis une semaine mais tu es aussi distant qu'avant d'aller à Jeju... »

Seungkwan ne réagit pas. Il n'avait pas eu conscience du fait que Hansol avait été à ce point affecté par son propre malaise. Il s'en sentit désolé mais avant même qu'il ne puisse demander pardon, l'américano-coréen l'avait laissé seul dans le salon, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Mais quelle journée horrible. Seungkwan avait le cœur brisé et en plus de cela, la personne qu'il aimait était énervée contre lui. Il se retint de verser quelques larmes et rangea le salon avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Même s'il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il devait se reposer pour la dure journée qui l'attendait demain.

Il quitta le salon et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre.

2

« Pourquoi c'est toi qu'on appelle le Lion ?  
  
\- Parce que tu es la Lionne, Jeonghan.  
  
\- La Lionne c'est une femelle, or je suis un homme. Moi aussi je devrais être appelé Lion...  
  
\- Si tu étais de sang royal on t'aurait appelé Lion mais comme tu ne l'es pas, ce sera la Lionne pour toi.  
  
\- Même si je dis à la presse qui est le vrai lion au lit ?  
  
\- Si tu fais ça, Minghao nous tuera. Passe une bonne journée, chéri. J'y vais. »

Seungcheol, héritier de la famille royale Choi, saisit son manteau posé sur le bras du canapé et quitta l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son fiancé, Yoon Jeonghan, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de celui-ci.

Jeonghan suivit la progression du futur roi de Corée du Sud jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte d'entrée. Se vautrant sur le canapé, le châtain réfléchissait.

Le titre de Lionne était un honneur pour quiconque accédant à ce statut, du moment que l'on était une femme, bien sûr. Jeonghan aurait préféré être Lion mais on ne changeait pas des milliers d'années d'Histoire parce que soudainement le futur roi pouvait épouser un homme !

Aujourd'hui, l'emploi du temps de Jeonghan était en grande partie vide. Seule une interview l'attendait aux alentours de midi et il devait passer chercher Chan puis se rendre à son bureau pour récupérer des documents en soirée. Peut-être pourrait-il prendre un instant pour contacter ses amis et les inviter le weekend suivant à passer une journée ou deux à l'appartement.

Aucun de ses amis faisaient partie des grands. Tout comme Jeonghan, ils étaient des prolétaires, des gens du peuples -comme les appelait la bourgeoisie.

Mais cela, personne à part la famille royale -et leurs employés- ne le savait. Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un vendit la mèche aux médias. Toute la Corée ainsi que les autres royaumes asiatiques (et probablement quelques pays occidentaux très au fait à l'échelle mondiale) avaient plus été surpris par son statut de fils de prolétaire que par sa relation homosexuelle avec le prince de la Corée du Sud.

De petit être presque ignoré après une semaine de journaux et magazines à son sujet, Jeonghan était passé à la personne que tous les plateaux télé et radio se devaient d'accueillir. Depuis une semaine maintenant, il cherchait tous les moyens d'esquiver ces rencontres mais Xu Minghao, leur manager avait décidé qu'il devait en faire une ou deux pour satisfaire la curiosité du "peuple" (mais surtout éclaircir cette affaire). Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, Jeonghan comprenait l'intérêt que lui portait les gens, ils voulaient -à juste titre- savoir qui était vraiment le futur compagnon du souverain.

Malgré tout, sa paresse l'empêchait de se lever du canapé pour se préparer ; son pyjama était si confortable et la texture du canapé si douce... Il se sentait déjà retourner dans les bras de Morphée, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Minghao. Le jeune chinois retira ses lunettes de soleil et arrangeant sa chevelure raide argentée, se posa sur le canapé à côté de Jeonghan.

« Les gardes sont infernaux, ils ont encore refusé de m'ouvrir les grilles. Comme si je ne venais pas tous les fichus matins ! Hé, tu devrais être habillé et coiffé à cette heure-ci. Je te préviens, on ne doit pas être en retard pour ton interview.  
  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Ghao. Je vais me préparer mais pense bien que c'est à contre cœur. Je déteste les interviews.  
  
\- Dis-toi que tu le fais pour que Seungcheol et toi puissiez gouverner en paix sans que l'on te traite de serpent ou profiteur à tout va.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire des autres ? Et puis soyons honnêtes, la Lionne n'est que décoration dans tout ce spectacle. »  
  
Xu Minghao jeta un regard agacé à son ami (et client) alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le dressing.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu seras le conseiller avec le plus d'impact sur Seungcheol. Comme il t'aime, il aura tendance à t'écouter plus que quiconque, c'est pourquoi il faut que tu sois plus réfléchi que lui, que tu portes un regard éloigné sur chaque situation à laquelle vous ferez face.  
  
\- Mais personne ne s'en rendra compte, ils diront tous que je ne suis qu'une jolie poupée.  
  
\- Pour commencer je pensais que l'avis des autres ne t'intéressait pas et pour continuer qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de tout ça ? Je te signale que tu aimes Seungcheol pour sa personne et pas pour son titre.  
  
\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend ces jours-ci. C'est sûrement le stress. » Minghao posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jeonghan et compressa doucement quelques zones. Il soupira.

« Tu es incroyablement tendu. Si c'est l'interview qui te met dans cet état sache qu'elle sera surveillée par des gardes et moi-même et au moindre problème on annule tout et s'il le faut, on porte plainte auprès de la compagnie !  
  
\- Ha ha ! Merci mais pas la peine d'en arriver là ! Que penses-tu de ma tenue ? »

Le châtain tournoya sur lui-même en rigolant de sa stupide action. Il demanda à son ami si le fait de faire cela ne faisait pas de lui encore plus une princesse. Ce par quoi Minghao répondit que les princesses n'avaient pas de "tuyau d'arrosage" entre les jambes. Après une multitude de vêtements essayés, Jeonghan décida de porter un simple jean et un t-shirt blanc ainsi que des baskets de la même couleur. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop précieux dans des habits chics. Il voulait que les gens le voient comme une personne normale et pas comme une bête de foire ou une machine à potins. Bien que sceptique Minghao l'avait laissé faire, un peu las des essayages.

« Allons-y maintenant, sinon on sera en retard.  
  
\- J'envoie un message à Seungcheol ! »

Jeonghan détestait avoir les mains moites car elles ne l'étaient que dans deux situations : lorsqu'il avait froid (et Dieu sait qu'il ne supporte pas le froid) ou lorsqu'il était stressé. Quand cela arrivait, il se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens et passait son temps à essuyer la paume de ses mains sur ses jeans. Minghao assit à côté de lui, récapitulait les différentes étapes de l'interview tout en lui caressant le dos mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Les deux hommes étaient amis depuis quelques années maintenant mais on aurait pu jurer qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance tant ils semblaient proches. Jeonghan avait pris le chinois sous son aile quand celui-ci était arrivé en Corée avec une capacité limitée à s'exprimer en coréen. Pendant plusieurs mois, ils avaient eu rendez-vous chez le châtain pour travailler sa maîtrise de la langue et en échange, Minghao cuisinait des petits plats chinois pour le dîner. Quand il avait appris que Jeonghan sortait avec le souverain de la Corée du Sud, le chinois avait ressortit ses diplômes et avait réussi à convaincre Seungcheol de l'embaucher en tant qu'attaché de presse. Jeonghan avait beau être quelqu'un de gentil et serviable, il avait aussi ce côté manipulateur et (trop) franc-parler qui pourrait lui attirer des ennuis, Minghao était là pour veiller sur lui et régler cette façade de lui.

L'agence de télévision qui les accueillait aujourd'hui dans l'une de ses célèbres émissions était très luxueuse. Du premier au dernier étage de leur bâtiment principal, que ce soit dans le hall, les couloirs jusqu'aux toilettes, les murs étaient noirs et des reliefs dorés décoraient le tout. Un tapis de velours semblait suffire pour que la pièce ait atteint le maximum de l'élégance et les meubles étaient larges et décorés d'arabesques.  
Jeonghan n'aimait pas être ici. Les personnes qui le reconnaissaient ne pouvez s'empêcher de le fixer et certains même se permettaient de le prendre en photo ou en vidéo.

Heureusement, on les emmenait vite à l'abris de leur regard.

Le lieu du tournage était joliment épuré, il y avait deux ou trois fauteuils rouges, un canapé de la même couleur et les murs de la pièce ainsi que le sol étaient blancs.  
Au milieu de tout ça, une table basse accueillait des mugs plein de café chaud. Quand l'enregistrement commença, on indiqua à la Lionne de s'asseoir sur le canapé quand il serait annoncé. Quand ce fut le cas, il s'avança pour saluer les deux présentateurs et leur précédent invité puis s'assit avec son élégance naturelle sur le mobilier.

« Bienvenue, votre Altesse. Puis-je vous appeler Jeonghan ?  
  
\- Bien sûr.  
  
\- Vous connaissez le principe de l'émission : la veille on publie un hashtag sur les réseaux sociaux concernant nos invités du lendemain et les internautes posent leurs questions en l'utilisant. Nous avons annoncé durant l'épisode précédent que nous vous accueillerons aujourd'hui. Je peux vous dire que notre Twitter a failli y laisser des plumes ! Les gens sont très curieux à votre sujet, surtout concernant votre passé. Voyons où ça en est... »

Les quatre personnes filmées se tournèrent vers un écran où s'affichaient des questions. Ils choisirent les plus posées.

« "Depuis combien de temps Yoon Jeonghan connaît Choi Seungcheol ?" de Bunnyinthewood. Lue la présentatrice  
  
\- Dans quelques jours ça fera cinq ans.  
  
\- Oh c'est un bon record ! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?  
  
\- Ma famille possède un magasin de fleurs et Seungcheol venait en acheter de temps à autres, par la suite nous nous sommes revus et avons partagé le même cercle d'amis.  
  
\- Et pensez-vous que cinq années de relation sont suffisantes pour se marier ?  
  
\- Je pense que oui. Seungcheol et moi avons partagé beaucoup de choses, bonnes et mauvaises et le fait que nous soyons toujours ensemble prouve qu'il faudrait plus pour nous séparer.  
  
\- C'est une belle façon de penser. Passons à la prochaine question. "J'ai entendu dire que Yoon Jeonghan vient d'une famille pauvre. Comme ce fait-il qu'il se retrouve là maintenant ? " de HoneyLee »

Jeonghan s'attendait à ce qu'une question de ce genre surgisse à un moment ou l'autre. Après tout, il ne serait pas sur ce plateau si cette information n'avait pas fuité du palais.

Il sourit avec douceur, cligna des yeux doucement et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, dit avec la voix la plus douce :  
« Quand Seungcheol et moi nous sommes rencontrés, je ne savais pas qu'il était souverain, à vrai dire je ne suivais pas trop l'actualité de la famille royale. Mais même si lui connaît sa classe sociale, il ne fait pas la différence entre lui et nous, c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui j'ai le bonheur de l'épouser. Parce qu'il n'a pas posé de barrière entre nous.  
  
\- En espérant que cela ait répondu à votre question HoneyLee ! Dernière question : " Yoon Jeonghan gardera-t-il le titre de Lionne ou comment devra-t-il être nommé ?" de mirrorfx.  
  
\- Le titre de Lionne est une tradition beaucoup trop vieille pour que je me résigne à y toucher donc je pense le conserver ! » il rigola un peu et les deux présentateurs en firent de même ; la femme reprit très vite :  
  
« Merci d'avoir répondu aux questions de nos spectateurs Jeonghan. Nous reviendrons après une courte page de pub pour la seconde partie de l'interview. »

Des maquilleuses se ruèrent sur le jeune homme pour lui arranger son maquillage. Minghao vint le féliciter et l'encourager pour la seconde partie de l'émission. Il lui rappela aussi de faire attention à ses propos et de se montrer agréable. Jeonghan le rassura et rejoint le plateau pour la seconde fois mais le cœur battant fortement. Après un court générique, l'émission reprit.

« Nous voilà de retour avec notre invité plus que spécial, la future Lionne de la Corée du Sud : Yoon Jeonghan. Donc, Jeonghan, nous avons fait quelques recherches sur vous avant l'émission pour avoir de quoi parler avec vous.  
  
\- Tout naturellement, je suppose.  
  
\- On peut vous voir sur beaucoup de photos avec d'autres personnes postées sur certains réseaux sociaux. »

L'écran derrière eux affichait lui et ses amis, à des fêtes, à la plage, en magasin et même au lycée. Elles dataient d'il y a longtemps.

« Ce sont tous mes amis, je les connais en grande partie depuis le collège.  
  
\- Ils seront présents le jour du mariage ?   
  
\- J'espère beaucoup ! Ils me sont tous très chers et je ne voudrais pas fêter cet événement sans eux.  
  
\- Sur quasiment toutes les photos vous avez les cheveux longs et votre visage semble plus féminin...  
  
\- J'ai porté les cheveux longs jusqu'au début de cette année, j'aimais vraiment mes cheveux comme ça mais je les ai négligés et ils se sont abîmés ; couper était nécessaire.   
  
\- En espérant que vous vous occuperez mieux de votre mariage que de vos cheveux. »

Était-ce une pique ? Jeonghan n'en était pas sûr. Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Minghao qui lui mimait de rigoler. Il s'exécutait et dit à la présentatrice qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

« Tout à l'heure nous vous parlions de votre titre de Lionne et vous disiez vouloir le conserver.   
  
\- Exactement.  
  
\- Ne pensez-vous pas que cela serait inapproprié ? Après tout vous êtes un homme.  
  
\- Les titres de Lion et Lionne sont complémentaires. S'il n'y a pas de Lion, il n'y a pas de Lionne et vice versa...  
  
\- Dans ce cas, vous devrez laisser repousser vos cheveux comme ça, vous ressemblerez encore plus à une fille.  
  
\- Je heu... Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir de nouveau les cheveux longs.  
  
\- Mais c'est que vous gênez les gens. Vous êtes un homme de la classe moyenne qui compte voler le titre revenant à des princesses.   
  
\- Je... Je ne vole rien du tout !   
  
\- Je suis sûre que vous avez mis le grappin sur notre cher souverain en connaissance de cause. N'est-ce pas ?» dit-elle, feignant un air complice. Mais elle se montrait clairement hostile.

Jeonghan se sentait piégé, injustement accusé et mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait la caméra zoomer sur son visage, comme pour déchiffrer chacune de ses pensées.

Il n'allait pas se faire avoir de la sorte.  
Il se redressa et tout en fixant la présentatrice amusée dans les yeux, dit calmement : « Ecoutez, Seungcheol et moi, ce n'est pas du tout une affaire de vol ou je ne sais quoi. On s'est rencontré comme n'importe quel couple l'aurait fait, on est sorti ensemble comme n'importe quel couple l'aurait fait et nous nous marierons comme n'importe quel couple le ferait. Parce qu'on s'aime.  
  
\- Mais...   
  
\- Excusez-moi, j'ai des obligations qui m'attendent, j'ai perdu trop temps à jouer à ce mauvais jeu avec vous. Au revoir, passez une bonne journée. »

Le châtain salua les personnes présentes ainsi que la caméra -comme on lui avait indiqué plus tôt- et quitta le plateau télévisé sans plus. Minghao dit deux mots sévèrement au directeur, lui promettant des poursuites s'il y avait de mauvaises répercussions sur Jeonghan et suivit son ami en dehors du bâtiment.  
Le retour au domicile se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

Minghao tapait sur son téléphone des messages à l'intention de leurs amis pour les avertir du 'drame' et pour leur demander de ne surtout pas en parler à Seungcheol qui sous le coup de la colère pouvait faire dissoudre l'agence de production. Jeonghan, quant à lui réfléchissait.

« Minghao ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?   
  
\- Quoi donc ?   
  
\- Que les gens me voient comme un profiteur.   
  
\- Peut-être pensent-ils ainsi puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas se faire une opinion de toi. Tout ce que la population sait c'est que tu es un homme qui va épouser le prince, c'est tout.  
  
\- Comment y remédier ? Je ne veux pas être détesté toute ma vie !  
  
\- Tous les shows télévisés qui te demandent sont les moyens les plus rapides pour que tu te montres en public.   
  
\- Si c'est pour que ça se passe comme tout à l'heure, non merci.   
  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive, les autres agences auront vite vent de cette affaire et ne se risqueront pas à te tendre un piège. »****

Le chinois caressa la tête du châtain avant de le faire sortir du véhicule pour entrer par la porte principale du château. Comme à leur habitude, les gardes rechignèrent à laisser passer Minghao mais Jeonghan s'interposa. On lui prit son manteau et ses chaussures et il ne manqua pas de remercier le majordome à son service. On lui annonçait ensuite être attendu dans le bureau vert, celui des discussions sérieuses. Il supposa que le roi devait être au courant de la catastrophe arrivée plus tôt. Le blond s'attendait à en recevoir plein la figure.

Il toqua. Un majordome lui ouvrit puis quitta la pièce aux murs vert forêt. Tête baissée, le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'au bureau doré et s'y assit. Il n'osait regarder le roi. L'homme imposant se pencha en avant et appuyait ses coudes sur le bureau en demandant calmement :  
  
« Comment te sens-tu, Jeonghan ?  
  
\- Assez mal... Je vous demande pardon pour ne pas avoir pu assurer.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas fâché. Je comprends même la situation.  
  
\- Comment ? »

Le roi s'installant confortablement sur son siège, soupira : « Quand j'ai épousé feu la mère de Seungcheol, les médias se sont rués sur nous. La pauvre était complètement désemparée et je dois avouer ne pas avoir été mieux. Tu sais, la famille royale a toujours dû gérer deux métiers, celui de gouverneure de Corée du Sud et de célébrité. En épousant Seungcheol, tu as en quelque sorte signé le contrat t'obligeant à y faire face. Cependant vous n'êtes pas encore mariés et j'ai peur que cette expérience te dégoûte de "la vie de château". C'est pourquoi je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu viens à refuser le mariage...   
  
\- Oh. »

Jeonghan observait pour la première fois la mine du Roi s'affaisser en une expression de peine. Le Roi était quelqu'un de fort et tenace ; il avait été au premier rang pour défendre la relation homosexuelle de son fils et n'avait fléchit sous aucune critique ; répondant à celles-ci toujours avec justesse. Le voir si peiné à l'idée que son plus jeune fils perdre son fiancé, chamboulait Jeonghan. Celui-ci s'empressa de répondre : « Je ne compte pas l'annuler. Certes ce fut une expérience plus que désagréable mais je ne vais pas m'effondrer au moindre petit obstacle qui se dresse devant moi. Et puis, Seungcheol n'a pas besoin d'un boulet mais de quelqu'un prêt à l'aider à supporter la charge de roi dans le futur. C'est pourquoi ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ne se reproduira pas ; aucune émission n'osera s'en prendre de cette manière à notre couple ou notre réputation, je vous le promets. » il vit avec joie le visage du roi se raffermir. « Voilà qui est fort agréable à entendre. Je compte sur toi, Jeonghan. J'ai déjà deux fils qui ont refusé de me succéder alors si le dernier si met, je ne vais pas m'en sortir ! » le grand homme musclé, rit bruyamment et tapa le bureau de la paume de sa main. Jeonghan lui sourit et le roi de Corée du Sud le congédia.

La Lionne rejoint Minghao qui l'attendait dans le couloir et lui résumait la discussion en se dirigeant vers l'appartement des héritiers du trône.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination, l'attaché de presse dit :  
«Je sais que tu ne veux peut-être pas entendre ça mais un magazine m'a contacté.  
  
\- Lequel ?   
  
\- Le ROYAL, ils veulent t'interviewer.  
  
\- Quels sont leurs antécédents ? Ont-ils déjà rabaissé des personnes dans leur magazine ? Je veux être sûr de ne pas revivre la même situation, Ghao.  
  
\- Je m'occupe de trouver des informations sur eux. Et avant que j'oublie, Seungcheol voudrait déjeuner avec toi et Chan vers 12h45.  
  
\- Tu penses qu'il sait pour l'interview ?   
  
\- Jun a dû le prévenir. »

Jeonghan grimaçait en déverrouillant la porte de son appartement. Il n'aimait pas comment sa journée se profilait. Il lui faudrait toutes les forces du monde pour contenir Seungcheol et son caractère trop protecteur. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé dans l'optique de faire une sieste ; c'était sans compter sur Minghao qui dégagea les jambes du châtain pour s'asseoir. Il sortit son téléphone et tapota dessus.

« Je suis sur les antécédents du ROYAL. Ils ont l'air plutôt respectueux. Leurs magazines sortent toujours plus tard car ils cherchent à obtenir le plus d'informations avant de publier.  
  
\- Pourquoi "ROYAL" comme nom ? C'est une manière de montrer qu'ils ne jouent pas dans la même catégorie que les autres magazines ?  
  
\- Probablement. Quoiqu'il en soit, je prends rendez-vous avec eux pour la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? »

Jeonghan soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire cette interview. Il s'était montré confiant devant le roi mais maintenant il sentait l'incertitude lui peser sur le cœur. Il avait peur de ne pas assurer. De se montrer faible et de décevoir l'homme qui l'avait accueilli au sein de sa famille malgré son statut de prolétaire. De devoir dire adieu à Seungcheol et de le voir épouser une quelconque princesse pour le bien du pays.

« Il est l'heure que tu rejoignes Seungcheol et Chan. Ils t'attendent au Grand Palais.  
  
\- Tu ne viens pas ?  
  
\- Non, je dois voir Jun.  
  
\- Pour le mariage, je suppose ?  
  
\- Oui. Il reste les faire-part à imprimer et on doit aller chez ta sœur pour commander les fleurs.  
  
\- Vous... Vous n'avez toujours pas mis vos parents au courant ? »

Minghao soupira en quittant le canapé. Rien que de penser à ses parents lui donnait mal au crâne. Lui et son fiancé, Junhui, savaient que leurs familles auraient du mal à accepter leur relation et ils appréhendaient grandement le jour de l'annonce.

Le manager jeta un regard triste à son ami et murmurait : « On a pris les billets d'avion pour la Chine. On part dans une semaine. On ira d'abord chez lui puis chez moi et on sera de retour dans moins de six jours. »

Jeonghan se leva à son tour et vint enlacer son ami. Il lui sourit en lui caressant la tête : « Junhui est merveilleux et tu l'es tout autant, il n'y a aucune chance que vos familles refusent les fiançailles. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

Minghao remercia Jeonghan une dernière fois avant de le chasser de l'appartement pour qu'il aille retrouver Seungcheol et Chan.

Le restaurant de Suzy était grand, très grand. Il se divisait en trois étages et chacun d'entre eux correspondait à des circonstances particulières. Le premier étage était réservé aux simples repas et ouvert à toutes les heures du jour comme de la nuit ; le second étage était réservé aux déjeuners d'affaires et ouvrait entre onze et vingt-deux heures ; et le troisième étage était destiné aux grandes fêtes et il n'ouvrait que sous réservation.

Suzy avait nommé son commerce Le Grand Palais et le gérait d'une main ferme. Chaque postulant devait passer par elle pour être engagé, elle vérifiait les produits en stock, les payes des employés et les revenus du restaurant. Il n'était pas rare de la voir se balader entre les étages pour vérifier que tout allait bien ; elle était très active.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait la plupart des clients -qu'il s'agisse de personnalités ou simples prolétaires-, Suzy n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle n'était pas juste la propriétaire d'un des plus grands et prestigieux restaurants de la Corée du Sud, elle possédait un autre titre. Elle était une comtesse et aussi jeune soit-elle, elle épousait le titre comme s'il avait été fait pour elle ; comme-si des générations de comtes et comtesses avaient possédé ce titre pour qu'elle puisse en hériter à son tour. Elle avait cette grâce et cette confiance en soi qui créaient autour d'elle une aura inspirant le respect ; et elle possédait un sens en affaire redoutable. En somme, il valait mieux l'avoir à ses côtés.

Et c'est exactement ça qu'avait fait Seungcheol. Suzy et lui avaient grandi ensemble et une grande amitié était née de toutes leurs journées passées à jouer et discuter. Elle avait fait partie des premières personnes au courant pour la relation entre Seungcheol et Jeonghan et elle les avait supportés depuis le début.

Manger au Grand Palais était une habitude qu'avaient les fiancés depuis peu mais ils y étaient déjà attachés  
Jeonghan arrangeant sa tenue et ses cheveux pénétra le bâtiment. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton n°2.

« Bonjour votre Altesse, vous avez une table réservée ?  
  
\- Oui, au nom Choi.  
  
\- Bien, suivez-moi. »

L'homme quitta son poste et guida le jeune adulte à travers les tables soigneusement dressées pour se diriger vers un coin plus discret. Là-bas, seulement quelques tables étaient occupées -Jeonghan reconnu quelques personnalités politiques. L'employé le laissa à quelques mètres d'une table située près de la grande baie-vitrée.

Seungcheol y était déjà installé et semblait en grande discussion avec Chan. Le visage du jeune homme passait d'une expression ennuyée à une autre coupable alors que le plus vieux semblait fortement contrarié. Jeonghan comprit que Seungcheol le disputait et il ne tarderait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Jeonghan prit place à la table, en face de Chan et à côté de Seungcheol.

« De quoi vous parliez ? Votre discussion avait l'air mouvementé...  
  
\- Devine qui s'est battu aujourd'hui. »

Jeonghan tourna un regard étonné vers le plus jeune à la table, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Chan n'osait pas croiser son regard, il baissa la tête pour fixer son assiette vide. Seungcheol fulminait clairement et à sa mine rouge, Jeonghan jugea qu'il avait commencé à le disputer bien avant d'arriver au Grand Palais.

Jeonghan doutait que Chan ait pu se battre -le petit était une vraie douceur- mais la mine coupable de celui-ci hurlait le contraire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Chanie ? demandait-il en saisissant la main du plus jeune.  
  
\- Il refuse de le dire. Annonçait Seungcheol, plus calme.  
  
\- Tu veux qu'on en parle plus tard ? On va en parler ce soir, d'accord ? »

Chan hocha la tête et dégageant sa main de celles de Jeonghan, se mit à tordre le bas de son t-shirt. Un serveur vint avec trois plats principaux et les déposant sur la table, souhaitait bon appétit aux trois clients.

« Mangeons et je te ramène à l'Université après, OK ?  
  
\- Chan est renvoyé pour la semaine.  
  
\- Quoi ? Chan...  
  
\- Pardon. Je ne recommencerai plus. »

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu amener Chan à se battre ? C'était un jeune homme tellement droit dans ses bottes et gentil. Quelque chose l'avait vraiment énervé et Jeonghan devait savoir quoi. En tant que tuteur légal, il devait s'assurer de la sécurité de Chan et aussi qu'il n'ait pas trop de problème à cause de la bagarre. Comment pouvait-il le faire s'il ne connaissait pas les circonstances de celle-ci.

« Tu es prêt, Chan ?  
  
\- J'arrive. »

Le jeune homme apparu dans le salon, emmitouflé dans son manteau et un petit sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Jeonghan arrangea ses cheveux dérangés et ajusta sa tenue.

Si le châtain voulait faire parler le brun, il devait d'abord le mettre en situation de relaxation ; quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une balade au parc.

« Faites attention à vous. » intervint Seungcheol en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Jeonghan puis en décoiffant Chan -celui-ci protesta- ; sa colère s'était amoindrie au cours du déjeuner et l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois ensemble avait eu raison de lui.

Quand l'air frais de la nuit toucha le visage de Jeonghan, celui-ci laissa un soupir échapper ses lèvres. Il faisait bon.

Le parc n'était pas loin du palais, il suffisait de traverser la route pour y arriver. Lors de la rénovation du palais, le roi de l'époque avait décidé de faire du terrain abandonné d'en face un jardin ; et ça avait été une vraie réussite, les arbres et les fleurs avaient bien poussé, il était toujours bien entretenu et les gens s'y plaisait. Jeonghan faisait partie de ceux-ci.

Le châtain saisit la main du plus jeune et entre deux parterres de fleurs, lui demanda s'il était prêt à parler. Chan resta silencieux un moment ; Jeonghan supposa qu'il recherchait ses mots.

« Je ne voulais pas me battre, tu sais. Mais ils t'ont insulté et... Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. »

Chan avait patiemment demandé à ses amis d'arrêter de parler ainsi de la Lionne mais les insultes avaient continué à pleuvoir. Alors quand l'un d'eux s'étaient tournés vers lui pour lui demander s'il se ferait bien Jeonghan (sous entendant au passage qu'il était un prostitué), il n'avait pas pu se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

Personne ne savait que la Lionne était le tuteur légal de Chan. Quand Jeonghan venait le chercher, il se couvrait toujours pour ne pas être reconnu ; on pensait alors qu'il n'était qu'un homme aux conditions physiques fragiles et qui devaient se protéger du moindre courant d'air et ce genre de choses. Chan devait faire face au quotidien aux remarques ou rumeur que l'on diffusait

Jeonghan sentit sa gorge se nouer devant l'air blessé de Chan. Il le saisit dans une étreinte, espérant ainsi qu'il se sente mieux.

« Tu ne dois pas écouter ce que dise ces gens, Chéri. » murmurait-il en caressant les cheveux foncés de Chan « Il n'y en aura toujours qui seront méchants mais même s'ils m'insultent, tu dois laisser couler. Parce que toi, tu sais qui je suis vraiment, ce que pensent les autres on s'en fiche, hum ?  
  
\- Oui. Désolé.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, chéri. » il déposa un bisou sur chacune de ses joues « Rentrons maintenant. »

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'aimait Jeonghan, c'était dormir et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était être réveillé soudainement.

« Laisse-moi, Cheol.  
  
\- Hanie, lève-toi ! »

Jeonghan gémit un peu mais quitta la chaleur des draps. Seungcheol semblait inquiet et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Le souverain l'emmenait jusque dans le salon où il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. La télévision face à celui-ci diffusait les informations ; une femme s'agitait à l'écran et il fallut un moment à Jeonghan avant de la reconnaître. C'était la femme de l'émission qui l'avait accueilli la veille. Jeonghan perdit alors toute envie de dormir.

« Hier soir, la future Lionne a été aperçue en compagnie d'un jeune homme dans le parc en face du palais dans une position ambiguë. » deux photos apparurent à l'écran. Une de leur étreinte et l'autre des bisous. Elles n'étaient pas de bonne qualité mais on les reconnaissait clairement dessus. « Il semblerait que le futur Lion va devoir se trouver une nouvelle Lionne. »

Seungcheol la coupa en éteignant le téléviseur. Jeonghan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ; comment osait-elle l'accuser de tromperie ?

« Elle ne va pas me laisser tranquille, hein ?  
  
\- Comment ça, Jeonghan ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu la connais ?  
  
\- On en parlera plus tard si ça ne te gêne pas. Ton père est au courant ?  
  
\- Oui. Il veut que Chan soit mis en dehors de tout ça. Il veut qu'il quitte le palais pour quelques temps. »

Jeonghan relève la tête violemment. Seungcheol sembla désolé et l'attira dans une forte étreinte. Il savait qu'éloigner Chan de Jeonghan les blesserait mais il ne pouvait pas s'opposer aux décisions de son père.

« J'ai fait sa valise. Tu veux bien aller le réveiller ?  
  
\- J'y vais. »

Il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'ambiguë entre le jeune homme et la Lionne. La famille de Jeonghan était proche de celle de Chan ; le châtain avait vu le petit brun grandir. Quand sa famille périt dans un incendie et que personne ne voulait prendre en charge le seul survivant, Jeonghan s'était porté volontaire. Il n'avait que quatre ans d'écart mais il avait déjà dix-huit ans l'année du drame ; sa famille ne s'était pas opposée à ce qu'il devienne le tuteur légal de Chan. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés ; alors imaginé Chan s'éloigner de lui donnait la nausée à Jeonghan.

Il entrait doucement dans la chambre encore plongée dans le noir du brun. Il s'approcha d'un lit et s'y assit. Comme tous les matins depuis six ans, Jeonghan caressait les cheveux de Chan pour le réveiller. Cela fit vite effet.

« Bonjour Chanie.  
  
\- Bonjour...  
  
\- Il faut que tu te prépares, s'il-te-plait. » Chan se redressait, l'air perdu. Ils se passa une main dans les cheveux et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on allait quelque part aujourd'hui.  
  
\- Ce... Ce n'était pas prévu. Dépêche-toi, d'accord. »

Jeonghan savait que Chan était en sécurité chez Seokmin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Le jeune homme ne comprenait assurément pas tout ce qui se passait quand il s'était rendu compte que Jeonghan ne l'avait pas suivi dans la voiture de Seokmin et l'avait regardé partir. Mais c'était pour son bien. Il ne devait surtout pas entrer en contact avec la presse et Seokmin veillerait sur cela avec efficacité.

« Hanie ?» Seungcheol mit son visage au niveau de celui de Jeonghan et passa une main sur sa joue ; le châtain essuya ses yeux humides. « Père veut nous parler. »

« Chan est avec Monsieur Lee ?  
  
\- Oui, votre Majesté. » Jeonghan détestait être dans ce bureau vert. Dès qu'il y mettait les pieds, il était impliqué dans une affaire défavorable à la famille royale. « On va devoir agir vite. Plus le temps passe, plus les médias ont l'opportunité de circuler des rumeurs, votre Majesté » intervint l'un des conseillers. Le roi hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il avait pris en compte ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Ils étaient un peu moins d'une dizaine dans la pièce ; le roi, Seungcheol et Jeonghan étaient assis au bureau, deux gardes se tenaient à l'entrée et deux conseillers restaient debout dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas mêler Chan à la politique mais on ne peut plus le cacher.  
  
\- Votre Majesté, il ne doit...  
  
\- Si ! Si, il doit être dévoilé ! Si nous le cachons et nous conservons votre mariage, jamais Seungcheol ne sera vu comme un bon roi ! Un bon roi aurait déjà rompu les fiançailles s'il avait appris que son futur mari l'avait trompé. Il sera traité de faible et personne ne veut coopérer avec un roi faible ! Il fallait faire attention, Jeonghan ; tu n'es plus qu'un simple fleuriste maintenant. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris !» Le silence tomba dans la pièce et le roi reprit contenance. Il fit signe à un conseiller de s'approcher. « Faites organiser une conférence ce soir, laissez entrer tous les journalistes qui se présentent.  
  
\- Oui, votre Majesté. (Les deux conseillers partirent ; les gardes en firent de même)  
  
\- Jeonghan, cette décision ne m'enchante pas non plus mais nous devons faire avec. Rappelle-toi de notre discussion d'hier. »

Les deux parents Choi observaient le châtain ; il n'avait pas lâcher du regard ses mains depuis le coup de colère du roi. Doucement et sans regarder les deux autres adultes, il se leva de son siège et murmura :

« Je vais me préparer pour la conférence. »  
  


3

Seungkwan n'aimait pas se réveiller seul le matin. Ça arrivait tellement rarement qu'il avait été complètement perturbé par l'absence de Hansol à ses côtés. En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas pu se tourner ou s'étirer parce que le brun l'aurait serré à la taille durant la nuit et ne l'aurait pas lâché avant son propre réveil.

Seungkwan quitta le lit, amère. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara son café sans oublier de faire chauffer du lait pour Hansol.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine et qu'il avisait de retourner se coucher, le rappeur apparu dans la cuisine. Il ne dit rien à Seungkwan mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisait pas -Hansol avait toujours la voix enrouée le matin et il détestait qu'on l'entende. Cependant il lui passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se servir le lait dans un bol qu'il mélangeait ensuite avec du chocolat en poudre.

Seungkwan savait que Hansol n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour se rappeler de leur brève dispute de la veille ; il appréhendait le moment où le visage du brun se durcirait, il ne le regarderait plus dans les yeux et où il ne parlerait à Seungkwan que par nécessité.

« On doit présenter la première version complète du jingle SUNGSAM ce matin à dix heures. Il faudrait que l'on se dépêche de partir. » dit Seungkwan en quittant la table et déposant sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Hansol lui sourit un peu quand il passa à ses côtés et le blond jugea que le message était passé.

Étrangement, Hansol agissait comme-si rien ne s'était passé la veille ; ça mettait Seungkwan mal à l'aise. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient disputés, ils avaient vite réglé les choses en discutant calmement de ce qui n'allait pas.

Dans le taxi sur le chemin pour se rendre à l'agence, alors que chacun d'eux faisait ses affaires - c'est-à-dire écouter de la musique en lisant-, Hansol se tourna subitement vers Seungkwan. Il retira ses deux écouteurs et le blond l'imita. « Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir crié dessus hier. Je m'inquiète pour toi et j'ai perdu mes moyens. Pardon. » Il attrapait ensuite les épaules de Seungkwan pour le tirer vers lui et celui-ci se fondit avec joie dans le câlin. Comment aurait-il la force de renoncer à ça ? « Je suis désolé d'être comme ça avec toi, Solie. » murmurait-il à Hansol et celui-ci le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Leur studio n'avait pas changé depuis la veille - Il y avait même les gobelets de café vides de Seungkwan et les emballages de sandwichs de Hansol- et c'est avec dépit que les deux artistes y entrèrent.

Ce jingle leur donnait du fil à retordre et Seungkwan n'aimait pas ça. La situation devint pire quand Hansol commença à geindre puis à chercher du réconfort auprès du blond. C'était une situation assez courante et en général, Hansol arrivait à ses fins. Mais aujourd'hui, Seungkwan avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Hansol se mit en action.

D'abord, il l'appelait avec une voix aiguë sensée être mignonne puis il tenta d'attirer son attention en enfonçant son index dans ses joues rondes. Finalement, il quitta son siège pour faire un câlin à Seungkwan dans le dos.

« Kwanie, prenons une pause !  
  
\- Non. Hansol, retourne à ta place. »

Mais le brun ne le lâchait toujours pas.

Une douce chaleur se répandit alors dans le dos du chanteur et le parfum de Hansol commençait à imbiber ses narines. Il se retrouvait horrifié de respirer celle-ci à plein nez. Il était complètement dingue de Hansol. Mais il ne pouvait pas ; il ne devait pas ! Si ça continuait comme ça, ses sentiments se renforceraient et ce serait encore plus douloureux de voir Hansol avec Pil Sook. Ça lui fit peur. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et l'idée d'être encore plus blessé l'effrayait.

Il avait besoin d'air. Le studio était trop petit, il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps. Il n'entendit pas Hansol lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et il sortit en prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes. Une fois dans le couloir, Seungkwan referma la porte et fouillait ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone. Il sait qui il doit appeler quand il est comme ça. Il ne voit pas très bien ce qu'il fait et il lui faut du temps avant de trouver le numéro dont il a besoin. Des personnes passent dans le couloir et l'observent, intriguées ; il leur sourit faiblement.

Seungkwan faisait partie de ces personnes qui se rendent malades en gardant tout pour elles et cela faisait trop d'émotions à supporter pour lui. Finalement, on décrocha de l'autre côté, une voix grave s'élevait :

« Allo ?  
  
\- Wonwoo ? Mingyu n'est pas là ?  
  
\- Non. Tu veux absolument lui parler ?  
  
\- Je ne... Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste besoin de parler. J'ai l'impression que rien ne va et j'vais exploser si ça continue comme ça ! Je... J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Il faut que je m'éloigne de Hansol. »

Seungkwan prit une grande respiration et tenta de se détendre. Ses doigts tremblaient déjà un peu moins autour de son téléphone. Wonwoo ne dit rien pendant un moment.

Sa voix grave se fit de nouveau entendre : « Calme-toi, Seungkwan. Je peux entendre ta panique à l'autre bout du fil... Que dirais-tu de rester à la maison quelques temps ?  
  
\- Je... Je peux vraiment ?  
  
\- Si ça te fait du bien, on ne voit aucun problème à ce que tu viennes. Au moins le temps que tu remettes tes idées en place.  
  
\- Merci, Wonwoo. Je peux venir dès ce soir ?  
  
\- Bien sûr, on t'attendra. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait juste partir. Revenir, peut-être mais partir sûrement.

Il prit une grande inspiration et empêcha ses doigts de continuer à trembler en les coinçant dans la poche de son teddy ; poussant la porte du studio, il annonça son retour.

Il avait pris Hansol comme acquis. Il avait pensé que l'américano-coréen serait toujours là. Que jamais celui-ci aurait de sentiments pour une tierce personne. Que ce serait Hansol et Seungkwan pour toujours. Il avait été idiot, tellement idiot. Comment avait-il pu penser que ce serait bon de ne pas parler de ses sentiments au brun ? Non. Il n'avait pas pensé. S'il avait pensé à tout ça, il ne serait probablement dans cet état actuellement. S'il avait pensé, il aurait étouffé ses sentiments depuis longtemps.

Comme le voulait la tradition à la Orange Caramel Entertainment, quand un album recevait un succès fou, le staff et les artistes sortaient dîner dans un restaurant prestigieux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour du Grand Palais, de les accueillir.

Seungkwan n'y avait mangé qu'une poignée de fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Séoul ; il avait hâte de s'y rendre.

Travailler avait été laborieux aujourd'hui et le blond avait besoin d'un bon repas pour se remonter le moral.

« On y va, les jeunes !» s'exclamait leur manager en les voyant arriver dans le hall de la compagnie. La trentenaire les dirigea vers un taxi et ils y montèrent tous les trois.

Le Grand Palais n'avait pas changé. Il était tout aussi élégant que la dernière fois que le duo s'y était rendu. Les lustres du second étage éclairait toujours la pièce d'une couleur orange douce, les serveurs slalomaient toujours avec élégance entre les tables et Suzy observait toujours la scène de ses yeux experts.

« Boo ! Vernon !» les appelait-elle quand elle se rendit compte de leur présence. Elle déposa un baiser sur les joues de chacun. « Comment allez-vous ? Votre mini-album est magnifique ! Je suppose que vous êtes là pour fêter sa sortie.  
  
\- Plus ou moins. Comment vont les affaires ?  
  
\- Toujours aussi florissantes. Mais dis-moi... »

Le dîner était délicieux, l'ambiance générale était festive et Seungkwan se sentait égoïste de ne pas apprécier cet instant. Tout en déplaçant les aliments dans son assiette sans pour autant les manger, il écoutait distraitement les gens parler autour de lui.

« Tu n'as pas faim ?» lui murmurait Hansol après s'être rendu compte que l'assiette de Seungkwan était encore pleine.

« Si, si...  
  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
  
\- Tu as raison. » Mentait-il. « Je pense que je vais y aller. »

Sans même attendre une réponse de la part de son partenaire, Seungkwan salua toutes les personnes présentes et quitta la longue table. Il s'éloigna de la foule en empruntant un couloir vidé de toute vie. Il repéra au fond un ascenseur qui devait probablement mener jusqu'au parking souterrain. Il envoya un SMS à son chauffeur pour que celui-ci vienne le chercher.

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin prêt de l'ascenseur, Hansol l'interpella : « Seungkwan, attends ! Où tu vas ?»

Le blond ralentit sa marche et se tourna vers un Hansol légèrement essoufflé. Le brun arrangeant sa veste, rejoint son meilleur-ami. Le blond, malgré son trouble intérieur, dit calmement : « Je ne rentre pas ce soir. Je vais dormir chez Mingyu.  
  
\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt rentrer ?»

Hansol amorça un geste en direction de Seungkwan mais celui-ci esquivant la main qui manquait de peu de l'attraper, prit l'ascenseur le plus proche. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois et alors que les portes se refermaient, Seungkwan entendit Hansol s'exclamer : « A demain, Kwanie !»

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le parking souterrain et le blond avança de quelques pas. Il s'en voulait de laisser Hansol seul ce soir -surtout quand celui-ci s'était mis à lui faire des petits yeux de chiot peiné- mais, il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Et puis il n'allait pas annuler son rendez-vous chez Wonwoo et Mingyu.

Seungkwan observa l'heure sur son téléphone ; il était minuit et quart. Le taxi n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas rassuré, tout seul dans ce parking. Il n'aimait pas être confronté à ses pensées et ce genre de moment calme était parfait pour cela.

Du coin de l'œil, il repéra une silhouette. Surpris, son cœur s'emballa ; puis ralentit quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une simple jeune fille. Même s'il y avait peu de lumière, il reconnut quand-même un uniforme scolaire ; qu'est-ce qu'une étudiante faisait dehors si tard ?

Poliment, Seungkwan la salua mais seuls des sanglots lui répondit ; elle pleurait. Maintenant qu'il l'observait plus attentivement, elle marchait la tête basse et ses frêles épaules étaient secouées par ses reniflements.

« Hé... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?» Seungkwan s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle le repoussa violemment et surpris, il perdit l'équilibre.

« Mais ça va... » il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se jeta sur lui et cet à instant qu'il le remarqua ; le couteau aiguisé qu'elle serrait à s'en blanchir les articulations. Il essayait de se dégager mais elle était plus lourde qu'elle ne le semblait. D'une forte poigne elle le plaqua brutalement au sol et il vit avec horreur la lame s'élever au-dessus de sa tête puis s'abaisser vers lui rapidement. Un hurlement lui échappa quand elle pénétra la chair de son bras et dans un élan d'adrénaline, il frappa de son bras encore valide la fille.

Elle bascula sur le côté. Il l'avait sonné. Elle eut du mal à se relever et disparaître à l'entrée du parking souterrain.

« Ah... » D'une main tremblante, Seungkwan posa ses doigts sur l'arme blanche enfoncée dans son bras droit. Il grimaça quand la douleur s'intensifie à son toucher. Il n'osait pas regarder la blessure et encore moins la flaque de sang qui se formait le long de son bras. Il devait trouver de l'aide avant de s'évanouir.

Il se redressa péniblement puis se mit debout. Difficilement, il atteint la porte de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Sa manche pesait lourd à cause de tout le sang qui l'avait imbibé ; cela lui rajouta une charge sur le couteau qui accentuait sa douleur.

Quand les portes se déverrouillèrent, il s'empressa d'entrer et d'appuyer sur un autre bouton au hasard.

« Oh purée... » il secouait la tête en espérant qu'il verrait un peu mieux mais sa vision se détériorait rapidement. Le son de l'ascenseur indiquant que celui-ci allait s'ouvrir sembla retentir à des kilomètres de Seungkwan et il commença à paniquer. Il perdait peu à peu connaissance.

« Hansol !» hurla-t-il avant de chuter dans le couloir. Il perdit connaissance.


	3. 2. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Seungcheol ! Donne-moi ça ! »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Je disais : "quel dommage qu'un si jolie minois soit caché dans l'ombre d'une maison". » il le draguait ouvertement. Mais est-ce que Joshua s'en rendait compte ? Pas le moins du monde. C'est pour cela qu'il repartit de plus belle.
> 
> « Est-ce que j'ai l'droit d'me plaindre ? Non ! Parc 'que j'suis payé plus de 110 million de won par mois (son voisin s'étouffa avec sa boisson) et l'patron est cool, il me laisse me teindre les cheveux et porter tout c'que j'veux ! Mais j'm'ennui, dans c'métier ! Et y'a toujours plein d'problèmes ! »

1

« En scène dans quinze minutes ! »

Wonwoo soupira. Cela faisait trois ans aujourd'hui qu'il rappait pour son groupe Goodbye Kings mais il ressentait toujours cette pointe de stress cachée dans l'excitation créée par l'appel de la scène.

Pour leur troisième année de réussite, le leader et le manager s'étaient mis en tête de faire un grand concert de remerciements aux fans, avec des pauses entre certaines de leur chansons durant lesquelles les membres du groupe pourraient répondre aux questions des fans, faire des jeux ou juste discuter. C'était un grand projet.

Lui et les autres membres de Goodbye Kings n'avaient pas quitté leur salle d'entraînement pendant une semaine et la salle de concert une seconde semaine. Tout devait être parfait.

Le téléphone de Wonwoo vibrait sur la table de maquillage face à lui. La coiffeuse qui s'activait autour de lui, se pencha en avant pour lui tendre –elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il froisse la tenue que la styliste avait pris le temps de repasser. C'était Mingyu qui l'appelait. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant deux semaines et c'est tout heureux qu'il décrochât.

« Hey, ça va ?   
– Coucou Woo, c'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Pas trop stressé ?   
– Si, affreusement.  
– T'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! »

Wonwoo savait que Mingyu était en pleine séance photo, il pouvait entendre les gens s'activer autour de lui, les voix s'entremêler et les quelques clics sonores typiques des appareils photo. Une voix se fit plus forte que les autres et Mingyu soupira.

« Gyu, si tu es occupé, on devrait raccrocher.  
– Attends ! Je voulais te dire que je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir, pour assister au concert.  
– Oh... » le rappeur s'y attendait un peu, Mingyu était toujours très prisé à cette période de l'année. Il était déçu mais il n'en ferait pas tout un plat « Ce n'est pas grave.   
– Je passe te chercher, d'accord ?   
– Pas la peine, ça fini trop tard. Rentre te reposer.  
– Ok. Du coup je te rends le badge VIP que tu m'as envoyé ce soir ?   
– Oui. Il faut que je te laisse. On ne va pas tarder à monter sur scène.   
– Amuses-toi bien Woo. Je t'aime.   
– Moi aussi, je t'aime. » Ils restèrent quelques secondes à écouter la respiration de l'autre puis Mingyu raccrocha.

Wonwoo ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il appelle parce que la veille ils s'étaient disputés. Mingyu l'avait appelé pour savoir comment se déroulaient les préparations mais Wonwoo n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Mingyu lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était désagréable mais le noiraud n'avait rien voulu entendre et finalement, le top model lui avait raccroché au nez.  
C'est dans ce genre de moment que Wonwoo savait que Mingyu l'aimait. Parce que n'importe qui aurait rompu avec lui depuis longtemps. Parce que Mingyu ne le blâmait jamais pour son caractère ; bien sûr, il n'était pas toujours de mauvais poil —juste quand il était stressé.

« Plus que cinq minutes ! Que les Goodbye Kings se mettent en position ! »

Wonwoo quitta son siège en remerciant une dernière fois l'équipe de maquillage et se dirigea sur le côté de la scène, là où le public ne pouvait le voir.

Les fans étaient plutôt calmes jusqu'à ce qu'un compte à rebours s'affiche à l'écran géant. Ils se mirent à hurler les différents chiffres qui apparaissaient et plus ils criaient, plus le cœur de Wonwoo battait fort. A zéro, un technicien lui donna une petite tape sur l'omoplate pour le faire avancer sur la scène. Le public hurla un peu plus tandis que le leader entama les premières paroles de leur chanson de début.

Le tour de Wonwoo arriva bien vite. Il prit une inspiration...

*

« Ce shooting manque de bleu ! Que quelqu'un me trouve des objets bleus et que ça saute ! Les mannequins doivent être recoiffés ! Où est ma pièce maîtresse ?! Où est Mingyu ?! »

Le directeur artistique allait s'arracher les cheveux. Depuis quelques jours, il fallait toujours courir après Kim Mingyu, l'un de ses tops model favoris. Le beau jeune homme se tenait sur le plateau photo et la seconde d'après disparaissait Dieu savait où. Mais tout le monde savait pourquoi : Mingyu avait des problèmes avec sa petite-amie.

Une styliste l'avait entendu lui parler au téléphone. Il lui demandait quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait rentrer et il disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle ne devait pas se fâcher mais s'accrocher. Quelquefois, on le voyait raccrocher son téléphone après qu'il ait murmuré « Je t'aime. » avec le sourire aux lèvres mais d'autres fois, il se contenait de balancer son Smartphone sur une quelconque surface —généralement une table ou un canapé— et il conservait un air triste pour un moment.

« Je pari qu'elle se plaint de ne jamais le voir.  
– Mais non ! A coup sûr elle est ultra-possessive et ne supporte pas de voir Mingyu avec d'autres femmes dans les magazines.   
– Peut-être qu'elle le frappe ? Il a toujours des bleus partout...   
– Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Mingyu n'a besoin de personne pour se blesser. Hier encore, il s'est pris la porte automatique dans la figure. »  
C'était une discussion devenue typique entre les employés de la Orange Caramel compagnie. Beaucoup pariait entre eux sur la raison pour laquelle Mingyu avait des problèmes avec sa petite-amie.

Alors que le directeur artistique allait hurler une énième fois le nom de son top model, celui-ci apparu. Monsieur Jeong l'aurait disputé s'il n'avait pas un petit sourire ravi collé au visage. Il laissa passer pour cette fois parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Mingyu soit malheureux à cause de lui.

« Mingyu est là ! Qu'on arrange son maquillage et sa coiffure. Sur le plateau dans cinq minutes ! »

Le jeune homme à la peau foncée s'assit sur une chaise et perdit un peu de son éclat précédent. Même si Wonwoo semblait aller mieux, il avait remarqué la pointe de déception dans sa voix. Il voulait vraiment que Mingyu vienne au concert mais celui-ci était coincé ici... Il devait demander conseil à quelqu'un. Pourquoi pas sa maquilleuse ? Elle avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes, elle lui en parlait tout le temps.

« Je sais que Woo veut que je vienne à son concert mais je ne peux pas parce qu'on doit finir le shooting ce soir...   
– Une fois, un homme a quitté une réunion très importante pour m'empêcher de quitter la Corée. J'étais la femme la plus heureuse sur terre. Vous devriez aller la voir. »

Mingyu hocha la tête, pensif. Devait-il discrètement quitter l'agence ? Son manager et le directeur artistique seraient en colère contre lui. S'il demandait, jamais on ne le laisserait sortir. Il fallait qu'il s'enfuît.  
« Sook, je peux te demander de me couvrir ?  
– Bien sûr ! Tout pour toi et cette fille super chanceuse ! »  
Mingyu n'écoutait déjà plus, il récupéra son porte-document et son téléphone puis, encore habillé des vêtements valant des milliers de wons, se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la porte.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il arrêta un taxi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, le concert avait commencé depuis trois quart d'heure. Il indiqua sa destination au chauffeur.

*

Wonwoo était ravi. La foule était très réceptive aux différentes activités qui entre-coupait le concert. Lui et les autres membres de Goodbye Kings étaient assis sur des tabourets et tandis qu'un microphone se baladait à travers la foule, ils répondaient au mieux qu'ils pouvaient aux questions posées.

« On va s'arrêter là pour les questions concernant Bonhwa et nous allons passer à Wonwoo ! » Le noiraud fixa la foule malgré les lumières éclatantes braquées sur lui. Il leur sourit un peu et rajusta sa position sur son siège. Ce genre de choses l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il répondrait aux questions des fans, il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises sur V-Live ou lors d'autres événements mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'y était habitué.  
Les fans commencèrent avec des questions classiques, sa nourriture préférée, s'il avait des animaux de compagnie et leurs noms, sa taille ou encore sa pointure. Le visuel du groupe lui murmura au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes de question avant que le noiraud soit libéré de ce supplice et qu'ils passent à l'interprétation des cinq chansons signant la fin du concert Thanks for All.  
La soirée se déroulait à merveille et le noiraud aurait, dans moins de deux heures, l'occasion de retrouver son appartement. Il regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de Mingyu dès la fin du concert, dans les coulisses et à l'abri des fans trop curieux.  
Finalement, Yong –le leader– annonça la fin de la dernière activité et les membres disparurent dans les coulisses. Ils changèrent de tenues, on les maquilla et coiffa puis ils retournèrent sur scène.  
Chacun se positionna sur scène identiquement aux répétitions et la salle se plongea dans le noir. Les fans firent silence tandis qu'ils rallumaient leurs sticks pour les agiter au rythme de l'instrumental de la chanson Our Sad Memorizes. Le chanteur principale prit une profonde inspiration et de sa douce voix posée, entama les premières paroles.

*

Mingyu avait vraiment l'impression que l'univers s'acharnait sur lui. Il était pressé, pourtant son chauffeur ne semblait pas l'être et les embouteillages avaient décidé de se manifester à cette heure si avancée de la soirée, comme par hasard. Malgré les fenêtres fermées du véhicule, Mingyu pouvait clairement entendre les klaxons des autres conducteurs mécontents d'être ralentis et cela amplifiait considérablement son niveau d'irritation.  
Alors qu'un morceau de Sunmi venait de s'achever, la station radio qu'écoutait le chauffeur du taxi, diffusa une chanson des Goodbye Kings et Mingyu cru défaillir. Il s'agissait de celle qu'allait interpréter le groupe en avant dernier et rien qu'à l'idée de la rater, le top model se sentait désolé.  
Son téléphone sonna. C'était son manager. Il décida de ne pas répondre.  
La circulation n'avançait plus, tout le trafic stagnait. Et les minutes passaient. Et le concert approchait de sa fin.  
« Je descends là, merci. Gardez la monnaie ! » Le top model sortie du taxi et continua son chemin à pieds. La salle de concert n'était pas si loin que ça. S'il se dépêchait, il y serait en une dizaine de minutes.

Il se mit à trottiner pour aller un peu plus vite.

Il dû présenter son badge VIP pour qu'on l'autorise à entrer dans la salle de concert. C'était bondé. Mingyu avait assisté à un peu moins d'une dizaine des concerts des Goodbye Kings mais c'est la première fois que la salle était autant remplie. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sticks briller dans le noir ou entendu autant de cris.

Dans le noir de la pièce, on entendit un microphone grésiller puis une respiration profonde et calme.

« Chers Valets, le concert touche à sa fin, malheureusement. Nous avons passé un super moment avec vous tous. » Tout le monde cherchait dans la pénombre où pouvait se trouver le leader sur la scène. Il continua : « Sachez avant tout que vous nous êtes précieux. Sans vous, il n'y aurait pas de Goodbye Kings, on ne se sentirait pas si aimés et nous n'aurons pas eu l'opportunité de vivre notre rêve. C'est pourquoi nous voulons vous remercier en interprétant notre chanson Thanks for All. »

Sur le milieu de la scène en croix, un feu d'artifice jailli et Yong en même temps apparu de sous la scène en chantant. Les premières notes l'accompagnaient tandis que les fans faisaient silence. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Bonwha fit aussi son apparition avec un feu d'artifice et Mingyu comprit.

Chaque membre ferait son apparition. Wonwoo serait le dernier.

C'était une chanson inédite et encore inconnue du public mais Mingyu avait été là toutes les fois où le groupe l'avait composé. D'abord, Yong et Bonwha chanteraient, ensuite Teahyung rapperait en accord avec la ballade et enfin, après une reprise du refrain, Wonwoo enflammerait la scène de son rap puissant.

Wonwoo écoutait la musique, toujours caché sous la scène. Ces paroles avaient été écrites à un moment très particulier de leur vie. Ils avaient réalisé l'ampleur de la sphère de fans autour d'eux et à quel point ces gens avaient influencé leur vie et les avaient fait avancer. Ils avaient ressenti l'envie de les remercier dans une chanson. Après des heures d'acharnement, de réécriture et de composition, ils étaient arrivés au résultat parfait. Celui que leurs fans méritaient.

Ce concert était la preuve même de leur travail.

La musique ralentie, les voix de Yong et Bonwha s'élevèrent à l'unisson et le cœur de Wonwoo suivi l'ascension de celles-ci lorsqu'elles atteignaient une haute note. Les percussions s'emballèrent et Wonwoo fut propulsé dans les airs en même temps qu'un feu d'artifice rouge. Les projecteurs diffusèrent une lumière de la même couleur et l'écran géant fit apparaître les photographies des meilleurs épisodes de la vie des Goodbye Kings.

Le noiraud rappait. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voulait garder l'attention des fans sur ce qu'il disait parce qu'il croyait chacune des paroles qu'il rappait.

Il hurlait les paroles et la foule l'encourageait. Les autres membres superposaient leurs voix en des sons bas.

Un mouvement inhabituel sur le côté de la scène attira son attention.

Même si Mingyu connaissait la chanson, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un Wonwoo si passionné, semblant si connecté avec sa musique. Il était beau dans ses vêtements noirs à strass. La lumière rouge l'éclairait comme s'il était un être divin et son expression faciale traduisait l'ardeur avec laquelle il expédiait les paroles de ses poumons.

Le revoir après deux semaines d'absence fit un choc à Mingyu et il réalisa à quel point Wonwoo lui avait manqué. Il ressentit l'urgente envie de l'approcher, de lui parler et de le toucher. Il tenta de percer la ligne de garde du corps qui le séparait de la scène mais deux d'entre eux vint à sa rencontre. L'un avait quitté son poste au niveau de l'escalier de secours relié à la scène et Mingyu fit mine de fuir vers l'opposé avant de foncer vers celle-ci sous les cris d'indignation des gardes.

Il monta l'escalier sur les mains et les pieds –il avait trébuché à la première marche– et fut arrivé sur la scène, tout essoufflé.

Wonwoo ne l'avait pas remarqué, il était trop occupé à jeter son amour ardent aux fans. Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, les gardes l'attraperaient.

Quand Wonwoo aperçu Mingyu, il tenta de paraître le moins surpris. A coup sûr, ce grand idiot n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de le rejoindre. Le noiraud n'avait d'autre choix que de l'inclure au show tout en espérant que les fans croient à une intervention préméditée.

Il saisit le col du top model et vint cogner son front au sien. Les fans s'excitèrent et semblaient y croire. Le rap de Wonwoo touchait à sa fin mais Mingyu ne se sentait pas satisfait de se contacte physique. Le regard enflammé de Wonwoo était plongé dans le sien, il adorait ça. Mingyu remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage de Wonwoo et bloquant celui-ci avec elles, s'avança plus vers le noiraud. Le rap touchait à sa fin, Wonwoo récitait les paroles inconsciemment. Il savait ce que Mingyu allait faire mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à l'arrêter.

Il voulait que Mingyu l'embrasse. Il le fit.

Les dernières notes de la musique résonnaient dans la grande salle tandis que Wonwoo passait ses bras autour du cou de Mingyu qui fit de même dans son dos. La salle était plongée dans le silence ; personne ne savait comment réagir.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Le reste se passa un peu sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Les autres membres des Goodbye Kings vinrent saluer Mingyu puis les six personnes se dirigèrent vers le centre de la scène pour que le leader récite son discours final. Les lumières s'éteignirent et les fans applaudirent une dernière fois. On les poussa en dehors de la scène et toute l'équipe se réunit dans une pièce assez large pour contenir tout le monde.

L'équipe semblait dévastée, le manager en colère et les membres de Goodbye Kings résignés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous rouler un patin devant tout le monde comme ça ?! » hurla le manager, il asséna une tape sur l'épaule de Mingyu « Tu ne peux pas résister à tes pulsions pour une fois ?! Qu'est-ce que vont penser les fans ?! Que disent les réseaux sociaux ? On en parle déjà ?  
– Oui monsieur. » répondit un employé qui faisait défiler un flux Twitter alors qu'un autre s'occupait d'Instagram et d'un dernier de Naver. « Cela vient d'arriver mais plusieurs vidéos et photos circulent.   
– Les réactions du public sont comment ?   
– Elles semblent favorables en grande partie. Deux hashtags sont beaucoup utilisés " _RoyalVisualCouple_ " et " _Meanie_ ". Beaucoup de fans encouragent le couple, rares sont ceux qui s'y opposent.  
– Bon... Heureusement pour vous deux, l'avenir du groupe ne semble pas mis en danger. Je suppose que les médias vont vouloir vous interviewer, on avisera plus tard. Rentrez chez vous bande de sales gosses !»

*

Les Goodbye Kings ainsi que Mingyu saluèrent le manager et remercièrent le staff avant de quitter les locaux pour se rendre au parking souterrain où les attendaient deux vans noirs. Devant ceux-ci, ils discutaient un peu.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu as osé monter sur scène !  
– Désolé Yong !  
– Pas la peine de t'excuser. Je suis plutôt fier de toi, MingMing. Il est temps que les mentalités évoluent et ce ne sont pas seulement les petits amoureux royaux qui vont faire bouger les choses tous seuls, il faut les aider !  
– Oui, je suppose que tu as raison...  
– Bon c'est pas tout mais nous sommes crevés et vous devez l'être aussi. Rentrons. »

Wonwoo montait du côté passager de la voiture de Mingyu tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait derrière le volant. Tout en observant son petit-ami s'attacher, le rappeur sentit une boule de bonheur lui réchauffer tout le corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de déposer un baiser sur la joue du modèle. « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Mingyu. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Mingyu savait ce qui viendrait ensuite. Wonwoo avait déjà détaché leurs ceintures et ses mains se baladaient partout sur son corps. Allait-il l'en empêcher ? Pas le moins du monde. Il avait attendu ce moment trop longtemps.

Malheureusement, le téléphone de Mingyu se mit à sonner. On l'appelait. « C'est probablement mon manager. » dit-il entre deux baisers. « Il peut attendre. » répondit Wonwoo en s'approchant un peu plus du plus grand. « Je risque d'empirer mon cas...  
– Hugh ! OK, décroche. »

Même s'il boudait, Wonwoo n'empêcha pas Mingyu de poser un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre à l'appel.

« Allô ?  
– Mingyu...  
– Hansol ?  
– C'est Seungkwan. »

2

Jeonghan s'observait dans le miroir sur pied de sa salle de bain. Il avait revêtu l'une de ses multiple tenues réservées aux apparitions publiques officielles. Il arrangeait le col de sa chemise blanche à motifs dorés puis resserrait la ceinture à ses hanches. Il s'approcha ensuite du miroir pour arranger ses cheveux. En arrangeant sa frange, il croisa son regard humide.

« Je ne devrai pas pleurer. » murmurait-il en soupirant. « La Lionne ne pleure pas. Elle ne peut pas pleurer car elle est le soutien du Lion. » récitait-il en quittant son appartement. Il eut tout juste le temps de sécher ses dernières larmes avant que Joshua apparaisse à l'angle du couloir. Il le pressa pour qu'il se dirige vers la salle de conférence.

Jeonghan supposait que Seungcheol devait l'attendre là-bas –après tout, les entrées se faisait en couple. Il ne l'avait pas vu de l'après-midi, il s'était probablement préparé avec Jihoon une après que celui-ci avait apporté ses vêtements à Jeonghan puis était parti superviser les préparatifs de la salle.

Il était mal à l'aise. La salle de conférence était pleine de journalistes munis d'appareil photo et de carnet de note et la petite estrade sur laquelle se tenait le châtain ainsi que les membres de la famille royale ne l'aidait aucunement à se relaxer ; il voyait que trop bien l'océan de personnes impatientes d'entendre leurs explications.

« Ça va ?» demandait Seungcheol en se penchant vers Jeonghan. Celui-ci lui sourit faiblement, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Le prince lui prit alors la main pour le rassurer et c'eût un effet presque instantané sur lui. Quelques flashs les éblouirent et ils se séparèrent rapidement à contre cœur ; le roi ne voulait pas qu'ils affichent trop de marques affectives en public et il ne serait certainement pas content de voir des clichés de ce petit instant de tendresse dans les magazines.

« Monsieur Lee Chan est arrivé. » prévint l'un des conseillers en se penchant vers le roi. Celui-ci hocha de la tête et fit signe aux membres de la famille royale de se lever de leurs chaises ; tous saluèrent en une synchronisation calculée.

Aussitôt, les journalistes se firent silencieux ; se concentrant sur le roi de Corée du Sud. Il parcourut la foule d'un regard assuré puis prit quelques secondes pour commencer son discours d'ouverture.

« Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs. Nous sommes réunis ce soir exceptionnellement dans le cadre du scandale ayant touché la future Lionne de Corée du Sud ce matin. Nous vous prions de ne poser que des questions en rapport à cet événement. » Et il se rassit. Jeonghan lui jeta un regard intrigué ; pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait son éternel discours ? C'était toujours lui qui prenait la parole quand ils devaient se montrer en public ; quelqu'un d'autre allait le remplacer ? A moins qu'il ait prévu autre chose ?

Jeonghan fut coupé en pleine réflexion quand Seungcheol se leva à son tour et s'éclaircit la voix.

Il semblait nerveux. Il était nerveux. Même s'il cachait ses mains derrière son dos dans une posture droite, Jeonghan les voyait clairement trembler et il pouvait aussi deviner son pied gauche marquer un rythme en tapant le sol. Le châtain fit alors glisser son pied vers la cheville du brun et y fit une petite caresse ; il sembla se relaxer un peu.

C'était sa première intervention publique dans un cadre aussi sensible ; la dernière fois qu'il avait eu à réciter un discours remontait à l'ouverture d'un parc pour chiens, ce n'était pas une grosse affaire, en somme. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était toute autre chose. On accusait son fiancé de le tromper, tout de même.

« Bonsoir. » Seungcheol prit une pause. Qui s'éternisait un peu trop, puis reprit en rigolant un peu « Ah, désolé, je suis un peu tendu. » la foule rit, attendrie par son attitude gênée « Donc, comme l'a dit le roi plus tôt, nous sommes là car la future Lionne, mon fiancé, a été accusé à tort d'être infidèle. Nous tâcherons de répondre à vos questions le plus clairement possible. Cependant, veuillez conserver une certaine décence dans celles-ci. Merci. »

Seungcheol se rassit et Jeonghan lui sourit : « Tu as été parfait. »

« Votre Altesse, connaissez-vous le jeune homme présent sur les photos ?» demandait l'un des journalistes. Seungcheol répondit : « Oui, très bien même !» il sourit à pleines dents. Jeonghan supposa qu'il s'était remémoré la fois où Seungcheol avait débarqué dans la salle de bain et était tombé nez à nez avec un Chan juste en serviette ; ils avaient tellement été gênés tous les deux que jamais ils ne pourraient oublier cet épisode.

« Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ne pas avoir été trompé. Est-ce qu'il a suffi que Yoon Jeonghan vous le jure pour que vous le croyez ?  
– Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. » répondit Seungcheol. Il se tourna vers Jeonghan et lui demanda s'il voulait bien introduire Chan. Le châtain hocha la tête et le brun reprit : « Jeonghan ne peut pas me tromper avec cette personne tout simplement car c'est impossible. »

Seungcheol déposa sa main sur celle de Jeonghan pour lui signaler que c'était son tour de parler. Le châtain se levait sous les regards curieux du public. Il pouvait sentir le regard du roi vissé sur lui et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Car même s'il savait que le roi l'appréciait, il avait toujours peur de le décevoir et qu'il refuse de continuer les fiançailles à cause de cela.

Il choisit avec précaution ses mots.

« Bonsoir, je sais que ces clichés ont porté à confusion tout le monde et j'en suis désolé. S'ils avaient été placés dans le bon contexte, vous n'auriez pas eu tous ces questionnements. Et c'est en partie ma faute je ne vous ai jamais présenté celui qui apparaît sur les clichés. »

Il fit signe aux gardes de laisser Chan le rejoindre et celui-ci s'avança sur l'estrade. Il avait l'air incertain et surtout mal à l'aise ; il s'empressa de se poster à côté de Jeonghan sous la pluie de flashs d'appareils-photo et les questions hurlées par les journalistes.

« Un peu de calme, je vous prie. » intervint le roi Choi ; le silence se fit.  
La future Lionne posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et reprit : « Je vous présente Lee Chan, le jeune homme dont je suis le tuteur légal depuis sept ans maintenant. » La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe sur l'assemblée et sous une nouvelle vague de questions Jeonghan s'assit ; Chan l'imita. « Si vous voulez des preuves de ce que je viens de vous annoncer, vous pourrez trouver des copies du document de tutorat à la fin de cette conférence ; elles seront distribuées à la sortie. »

La conférence dura une bonne demi-heure avant que la famille royale puisse enfin se retirer.

Une fois à l'abri des médias, Jeonghan se jeta au cou de Chan, lui disant qu'il était désolé de l'avoir obligé à quitter l'appartement précipitamment et de le mêler à toute cette affaire de royauté.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je m'y ferai, je suppose... Je peux retourner à l'appartement, maintenant ?»

Jeonghan s'apprêtait à acquiescer quand Seungcheol intervint : « Père veut que tu restes chez Seokmin encore quelques jours, Chan.  
– Quoi ? Mais tout s'est réglé, non ? dit le châtain  
– Il dit que c'est par précaution.  
– Par pré... Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Il est où, là ?  
– Dans ses appartements. Il refuse qu'on le dérange pour ce soir.  
– C'est plus qu'il fuit ! Je refuse de laisser Chan partir encore ! Il veut rentrer, lui aussi !» Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'opposer à la décision du Roi et Jeonghan était au courant de cela. Il soupira et ajouta plus doucement : « J'accompagne Seokmin et Chan au parking. » Il évitait la main que Seungcheol voulait poser sur lui. « Pas la peine de venir, on n'en a pas pour longtemps. »

Seungcheol n'aimait pas voir Jeonghan comme ça. La décision de son père était injuste et probablement inutile aussi. À quoi cela servait de séparer le châtain et Chan ? Puisque les médias étaient enfin au courant de son existence, ils étaient de nouveau libres de se montrer en public. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Chan n'avait jamais fait d'apparition en leur compagnie avant. Certes, il n'était pas au centre des photos –plus souvent dissimulé par le couple princier– mais il apparaissait quand même. Seungcheol était étonné que personnes n'ait fait le lien entre eux trois plus tôt.

Seungcheol jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ; cela faisait un moment que Jeonghan était dans le parking et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il soit seul.

« J'vais le chercher. » Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait que ce serait dur de le consoler et il croisait les doigts pour que son père revoit sa décision avant la fin de semaine ; il ne savait s'il pourrait supporter l'humeur désagréable de Jeonghan longtemps. Car celui-ci passait de la tristesse à la colère très vite et ne donnait de répit à son entourage qu'une fois qu'il se sentait satisfait du tourment qu'il avait causé. Cela faisait partie de son charme, en quelque sorte...

« Encore désolé de t'obliger à garder Chan, Seokmin. » dit Jeonghan en passant sa tête à l'intérieur de la voiture.  
« Hé... Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci tu étais celui qui ne veut pas de Chan au château... Enfin bref ! Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'amuser ! Pas vrai, Chan ?» l'adulte filiforme sourit au jeune homme mais celui-ci ne fit pas de même ; il murmurait un simple « Oui. » avant de détourner le regard.

Jeonghan sourit doucement aux deux garçons et Seokmin démarrait son véhicule. Après une dernière salutation, le châtain observait la voiture disparaître à l'extérieur du parking.

Bien vite, son sourire fanait pour laisser place à des yeux larmoyants et une moue brisée. Il n'aimait pas savoir Chan aussi loin de lui ; le Roi ne semblait pas le comprendre. Oui, en tant que futur Lionne, il avait des obligations et oui, il devait maintenir une image parfaite. Mais était-ce une raison pour le séparer de son petit-frère ? Non, clairement non. Et même si le Roi avait la réputation d'être juste, cette décision ne l'était pas.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, du coin de l'œil, il repéra une jeune fille.

Elle n'était pas censée être là mais Jeonghan ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle ; elle sanglotait avec force et il n'avait jamais aimé entendre cela. Ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Il s'approcha d'elle : « Bonsoir. Tu es perdue ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?» Elle se stoppa dans son avancé et le châtain lui posa une main sur le haut de la tête. Dans un signe de réconfort, il la fit descendre le long de ses cheveux puis sur le haut de son crâne à plusieurs reprises. « Tu as besoin d'aide ?» répéta-t-il en espérant une réponse mais au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha violemment de lui et bien qu'il fût d'abord surpris, ce qui s'ensuit, l'effrayait.

Elle lui avait planté un objet contondant dans le côté puis l'avait jeté au sol. Son visage lui apparut enfin mais il ne semblait pas aussi triste que ses pleurs l'avaient signalé ; elle avait l'air déterminé.

Jeonghan avait du mal à se déplacer, il souffrait trop. Il tenta quand même de se trainer le plus loin possible de la fille mais celle-ci était évidemment plus rapide que lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couteau aiguisé qu'elle tenait fermement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour ; hors de question qu'il meurt ce soir.

Il lui lançait à la figure tout ce qui lui tombait à la main ; ses documents, quelques déchets présents sur le parking, et en dernier recours son téléphone. Celui-ci l'atteint au cou et elle sembla reprendre la respiration qui lui avait été coupée.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant cependant pour l'arrêter et elle reprit sa marche. Elle se positionnait au-dessus de lui, prête à l'achever mais tout ce qu'il remarqua était son air de regret. Elle n'était plus déterminée ; elle regrettait.

Et il espérait quelques secondes qu'elle abandonne son objectif. Mais elle resserra sa prise autour du manche et prit de l'élan.

« Jeonghan !»

La fille se stoppa en plein mouvement et tourna un regard effrayé vers l'ascenseur duquel sorti Seungcheol. Elle fuit vers l'entrée et disparu à l'extérieur du parking.

3

Hansol était dans un état pitoyable. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ; pas depuis qu'il avait appelé une ambulance pour un Seungkwan en sang. Mingyu et Wonwoo, qui l'avait rejoint après qu'il les ait appelés, avaient essayé de le convaincre d'au moins faire une sieste mais même ça, il n'avait pas pu. Il était devenu trop alerte au moindre bruit, à la plus discrète agitation ; dès qu'une porte s'ouvrait, il se redressait, au moindre cri ou pleure, son cœur tressautait dans sa poitrine. Les dernières heures avaient été invivables pour lui et quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait aller voir Seungkwan, il avait senti tout le poids du stress quitter ses épaules.

Le blond était installé dans un petit lit une place. Même s'il avait les yeux fermés, Hansol savait qu'il ne dormait pas ; sa respiration n'était pas assez profonde.

Il s'approcha doucement et vint poser une main sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux au contact de sa peau et il se prit à y faire courir ses doigts à plusieurs reprises.

« Kwanie ?»

L'interpellé réagit très vite et ouvrit un œil avant de sourire à pleines dents à son meilleur-ami. « Hé. » murmurait-il en se redressant. Sa voix rauque descendit le long de la nuque puis du dos de Hansol, ses poils se hérissant à son passage. Il ne put s'empêcher d'encercler Seungkwan dans une étreinte. Celui-ci rit brièvement.

Appuyé contre le torse de celui-ci et enfin soulagé, son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles et son souffle profond caressant ses cheveux, il était prêt à s'endormir.

« Hansol ?  
– J'ai eu tellement peur... » murmurait-il. Seungkwan répondit quelque chose mais tout ce qu'il entendu c'était des sons rauques provenant de la cage thoracique contre laquelle son oreille était appuyée. « Tu ne recommenceras pas, hein ?  
– Non.  
– Promis ?»  
Mais Seungkwan n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hansol s'était déjà endormi. Sans doute allait-il se réveiller avec des courbatures mais le blond n'avait pas la force de le réveiller. Il avait bien conscience que le visage pâle du brun n'était pas dû à une nuit consacrée aux jeux-vidéos ; il savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi à cause de lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration ; il voulait que ses poumons s'imprègnent de son odeur, que son cerveau soit incapable de l'oublier, que jamais elle ne le quitte.

Seungkwan lui était reconnaissant. Si Hansol ne l'avait pas retrouvé, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Hansol l'avait sauvé. Encore.

Avant de rester définitivement à Séoul, Seungkwan avait eu quelques problèmes avec son beau-frère et il avait fallu que Hansol s'en mêle pour que les choses s'arrangent. Seungkwan avait dû retourner chez lui pour quelques mois –affaire familiale– et durant une énième discussions téléphonique, Hansol avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour qu'il éclate en sanglots et encore moins au brun pour prendre le prochain avion en direction de l'île de Jeju. Ils n'étaient retournés à Séoul qu'une fois que Hansol avait fait comprendre au beau-frère sa manière de penser –et accessoirement cassé le nez.

« Seungkwan ?  
– Hé, coucou les gars. » Mingyu et Wonwoo s'approchèrent du lit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil attendri à Hansol.

« Comment tu vas ?» demandait le noiraud en se penchant vers lui pour rapidement l'enlacer.  
« Moi, ça va. Mais lui...  
– Il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il attendait qu'on le laisse te voir. »

Seungkwan sourit tristement à ses deux amis. Il était touché par l'implication de Hansol dans sa vie, par la manière qu'il avait de se soucier de lui, par le fait qu'il faisait toujours passer sa santé avant la sienne, par sa dévotion et sa bonté. C'est probablement ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui. Dommage que ce n'était pas réciproque.

« Les autorités nous ont dit qu'une fille t'a poignardé. » dit subitement Mingyu, Wonwoo lui asséna un coup à l'épaule et il s'en offusquait. « Ce que voulait dire Gyu, c'est qu'ils sont déjà à sa recherche.  
– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Elle pleurait et je voulais juste l'aider... Ils ne savent pourquoi elle... hum, fait ça ?  
– Non mais un autre cas à eu lieu le même soir, la police pense que les deux filles sont reliées. »

Seungkwan sembla s'agiter. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de plusieurs personnes prêtes à assassiner des gens en liberté à Séoul. Comment peut-on s'en prendre à la vie d'un semblable ? Jamais Seungkwan ne pourrait faire ça. Jamais.

« Vous savez qui est l'autre personne ?» Cela semblait difficile pour Mingyu de répondre et après d'interminables secondes, il dit : « C'est Jeonghan. Blessé sur le côté mais les médecins ont dit que ce n'était pas mortel ; elle a raté son coup. »

Jeonghan ? On s'attaquait à la futur Lionne ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

« Et Seungcheol ?  
– Il est parti avec les flics dès qu'il a su qu'il t'était arrivé la même chose. »

Pour une raison inconnue, à peine Seungkwan avait mis les pieds à Séoul que Seungcheol l'avait pris sous son aile. Le prince le traitait comme une petite chose fragile et innocente à protéger à tout prix ; comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Seungkwan ne savait pas au début que le brun était prince, il l'avait su un an plus tard ; ça avait été un sacré choc. Mais leur relation n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis et même si leurs emplois du temps était devenu très chargés, il leur arrivait encore de se voir pour se faire des soirées pizza et jeux-vidéos. Seungkwan adorait Seungcheol et Seungcheol adorait Seungkwan ; c'était aussi simple que cela.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Jeonghan s'était réveillé dans sa chambre d'hôpital, sa blessure pansée. Avant qu'on lui laisse accueillir ses visiteurs, un médecin était venu lui faire un récapitulatif.

« Bonjour, votre Majesté. » il avait voulu répondre mais sa voix n'était pas encline à lui obéir. Il le salua de la tête. « Vous êtes arrivé ici vers une heure du matin moins le quart et à deux heures trente, vous avez été installé ici. Fort heureusement, votre blessure n'était pas profonde ou mortelle, nous avons juste eu à recoudre.  
– Merci pour votre travail. Quand pourrai-je sortir ?  
– Dans quelques jours, nous voudrions vous garder en observation. »

Dès que le médecin quitta la chambre, Seungcheol s'y infiltrait. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers son fiancé pour déposer un baiser urgent sur ses lèvres sèches.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. » murmurait-il en déposant une multitude d'autres baisers sur tout le visage du châtain. Il osait à peine le toucher avec ses lèvres et ses mains restaient à quelques centimètres de sa peau ; comme s'il était du verre.

« Comment a-t-elle pu oser te faire du mal ? Tu es un ange. »

Jeonghan passa péniblement un bras autour des grandes épaules de son fiancé et l'approchait de lui doucement. Seungcheol l'imita ; enfin il osait poser ses mains sur lui.

Plongeant dans la chaleur de l'un et l'autre, ils profitaient du silence de la pièce pour écouter les battements de cœur erratiques de leur moitié.

Cependant, dès que Jeonghan s'était débarrassé de sa torpeur, il avait commencé à s'agiter. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était à l'hôpital et il ressemblait à un animal en cage. Après un énième câlin de Seungcheol, il s'était penché pour attraper son portable ; il ne pouvait plus gérer son inactivité.

« Il faut protéger la population. Ils ne peuvent pas sortir le soir, surtout si on n'a toujours pas identifié la fille. On ne peut pas avancer mon jour de sortie, Cheol ?»

Le brun se garda de dire à Jeonghan que le Roi lui-même avait demandé à allonger son séjour dans son dos. Seungcheol supposait que c'était pour le garder à l'abri.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fiancé. Il savait qu'il voulait sortir juste pour se changer les idées. Car Jeonghan était comme ça, il avait du mal à confronter ses problèmes personnels. Ce qu'il ressentait à cause de son attaque en faisait partie. Seungcheol voyait bien qu'il n'était pas en bon état ; qu'il était traumatisé. Mais pouvait-il faire quelque chose ? Est-ce que Jeonghan allait parler s'il lui demandait ? Ou allait-il se renfermer ?

Il décida d'essayer. Il retira doucement le téléphone que tenait le châtain dans ses mains et annulait l'appel en cours.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Seungcheol ! Donne-moi ça !»

Mais le brun n'obéit pas et lança à l'aveuglette l'appareil sur un fauteuil –il s'écrasa au sol. « Hanie...  
– Quoi ?» Seungcheol s'assit sur le lit et déposant quelques baisers sur le visage de Jeonghan, tenta de le relaxer.

« Il ne faut pas que tu gardes tout pour toi, Chéri. Ce n'est pas bon.  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...  
– Jeonghan. Tu as besoin de parler. De comment tu te sens et de ce que tu penses. Tu ne peux pas assurer la sécurité de la population en ayant tout ça encore en toi. »

Seungcheol enferma Jeonghan entre ses bras, dans le creux de son buste et après quelques minutes, il sentit le plus jeune se relaxer. À son tour, le châtain encerclant la taille du brun, se fondit un peu plus dans l'étreinte.

« J'ai tellement mal... » commençait-il à geindre « Ça fait mal et j'ai mal pour elle. Elle pleurait. Elle aussi, elle a mal. » Seungcheol sentit son t-shirt s'humidifier là où Jeonghan avait enfoncé son visage. « Et j'ai peur... Qu'elle fasse plus de mal encore. Pourquoi elle fait ça ?» Ses pleures s'amoindrirent. Seungcheol eut le sentiment que ça allait déjà mieux quand il croisa le regard humide de son fiancé.

« Jeonghan...  
– Il faut que je la retrouve. Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle fait ça parce qu'elle le veut. Elle a besoin d'aide.  
– Elle a essayé de te tuer, Jeonghan ! Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse !» Seungcheol ne pouvait pas supporter que Jeonghan essaye de voir de l'innocence en cette gamine. Il voulait toujours voir le bien chez les personnes les plus sombres, quitte à l'imaginer et il avait peur que ça le mène à sa perte. « Elle ira en prison, un point c'est tout. Elle n'a pas le droit au bénéfice du doute ou je ne sais quoi.  
– Mais...  
– Encore une fois : elle s'en est prise à toi, elle ne mérite rien d'autre que la prison.  
– C'est parce que c'est moi, que tu la déteste autant ? J'dois comprendre que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, tu ne la traiterais pas comme ça ?» Jeonghan repoussa Seungcheol légèrement. Celui-ci manqua de tomber ; il dû s'extirper du lit pour éviter que cela n'arrive. « Tu ne devrais pas me traiter comme quelqu'un de supérieur, Seungcheol. Ma vie vaut autant que celle du boulanger du coin ; aucune vie devrait être supérieure à une autre. »

Si la vie de Jeonghan comptait autant pour Seungcheol, c'est parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il lui était précieux et cher. Parce que jamais il n'avait autant aimé quelqu'un ; il n'avait vécu quelque chose comme ça. Parce que personne ne l'avait autant déstabilisé et séduit. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation aussi forte et fusionnelle avec quiconque d'autre. Parce que sa vie tournait maintenant autour de Jeonghan et il aimait ça. Il aimait se réveiller le matin à ses côtés, recevoir ses appels au déjeuner et se blottir contre lui en rentrant après une journée de travail.

« Je t'aime Jeonghan et jamais je ne pourrai te placer au même niveau que tout le monde, d'accord ? Ne m'en veux pas pour ça, s'il-te-plait.  
\- D'accord... Je t'aime aussi. »

Jeonghan n'avait plus dit mot depuis. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il boudait mais ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche tordue dans une moue adorable, l'informaient qu'il réfléchissait. Sûrement se rejouait-il la scène de son attaque en se demandant pourquoi elle avait fait ça, en cherchant des indices, des indications qu'elle aurait pu laisser sur les lieux après sa fuite. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent ; il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose dans un lit, il devait sortir de cet hôpital. Seungcheol soupirait.

« Jeonghan, non.  
– Quoi "non" ?  
– Je sais à quoi tu penses et... » Seungcheol s'interrompit à la sonnerie de son téléphone, il décrocha quand il eut identifié le passeur de l'appel. « Wonwoo ? Quoi ? J'arrive. »

Il récupéra son manteau et avant de quitter la chambre de Jeonghan, vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « N'essaye pas de t'enfuir d'ici. Prends soin de toi, je pars chercher celles qui vous ont poignardé Seungkwan et toi.  
– Seungkwan ? Quoi ?  
– Je t'aime. »

Malgré les appels d'un Jeonghan confus, Seungcheol referma la porte de la chambre soixante et onze avant de prendre l'ascenseur le plus proche. Il devait se dépêcher pour rattraper les policiers.

Seungkwan poignardé ? Jeonghan s'extirpait des draps doucement. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce une minute de plus, il devait voir le chanteur. Il enfila du mieux qu'il pût quelques vêtements propres, une paire de baskets et se recoiffa.

« Yoon Jeonghan, aujourd'hui tu sors d'ici. »

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et à peine eut-il fait deux pas en dehors qu'une infirmière vint à sa rencontre.

« Votre Altesse !» s'exclamait-elle, affolée « Vous ne devriez pas être debout ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites habillé comme cela ? Vous ne sortez pas avant trois ou quatre jours, il me semble... » alors qu'elle avait commencé sa phrase avec assurance, celle-ci s'était sur la faim, effondrée. Jeonghan sourit, ce serait moins dur qu'il ne le pensait.

Il prit un air perdu et répondit innocemment : « Ma date de sortie à pourtant été avancée à aujourd'hui pourtant...  
– Ce n'est pas ce que disent les papiers, Altesse.  
– Insinuez-vous que je mente, mademoiselle ?»

Tout de suite, l'infirmière paniquait. Jeonghan la forçait à se reculer en s'approchant d'elle un maximum ; elle était clairement intimidée par lui et c'était très bien.

« Sur ce, je vais y aller. Des obligations royales m'attendent.  
– Oui, Altesse. Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.  
– Ce n'est rien. Pourrais-je avoir le numéro de la chambre de Boo Seungkwan ?  
– Bien sûr. »

4

Plus rien n'allait au Palais Royal depuis la tentative d'assassinat de Jeonghan. Le Roi avait exigé que l'on échange les meubles de toutes les pièces. Il voulait que tout le Palais soit réaménagé pour dérouter quiconque déciderait de s'en prendre à un autre membre de la famille royale en ces lieux. Mais il était immense et il n'y avait pas assez d'employés pour ranger, nettoyer, déplacer, coordonner. Joshua avait reçu la permission de dégoter de l'aide extérieur et malgré le fait que redécorer le Palais était une merveilleuse opportunité, plus de la moitié des agences de rangements avait refusé l'offre –probablement trop intimidées.

« Bonjour, concierge royal, j'appelle pour savoir s'il serait possible que vous nous envoyer une centaine d'employés au Palais Royal ? Non ? Merci quand-même, au revoir. »

Encore un échec. Joshua supposa qu'il devrait faire avec. Il sentait que la journée allait être dure. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et quitta son bureau pour annoncer aux employés à sa charge qu'ils ne recevaient pas d'aide extérieur pour cette mission. Il songea sortir boire un verre plus tard en soirée quand sa tête fut remplie par leurs plaintes incessantes.

« Non mais tu t'rends compte !» hurlait-il pour se faire entendre « Cinq ans ! Cinq foutues années de ma vie à étudier le design et la mode pour en finir là ! Concierge ! Je suis concierge !» Joshua bu d'une traite le fond de son verre tandis que son voisin lui disait quelque chose que la musique l'empêchait d'entendre. « Répète, Chéri ! J'comprends rien !» Joshua avait encore atterri dans l'une des nombreuses boites de nuit de Séoul. Le barman était habitué à le voir maintenant et il déposa un nouveau verre d'alcool avant qu'il ait le temps d'en demander un. L'homme s'approcha plus du rosé et son souffle réchauffant l'oreille de Joshua, lui donnait des frissons.

« Je disais : "quel dommage qu'un si jolie minois soit caché dans l'ombre d'une maison". » il le draguait ouvertement. Mais est-ce que Joshua s'en rendait compte ? Pas le moins du monde. C'est pour cela qu'il repartit de plus belle.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'droit d'me plaindre ? Non ! Parc 'que j'suis payé plus de 110 million de won* par mois (son voisin s'étouffa avec sa boisson) et l'patron est cool, il me laisse me teindre les cheveux et porter tout c'que j'veux ! Mais j'm'ennui, dans c'métier ! Et y'a toujours plein d'problèmes ! »

L'homme passa une main dans son dos et l'approcha de lui. Il lui murmurait quelque chose dans l'oreille mais tout ce à quoi il portait attention était la nouvelle vague de frisson qui longeait son dos. Il aimait sa voix. Il l'écouterait bien encore un peu.

« On s'entend pas parler. Que dirais-tu d'aller dans un endroit plus calme ?» Joshua savait ce qu'il se passait et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait approché, payer un verre et fait les yeux doux ; c'est lui qui avait un objectif en tête depuis le début, pas cet inconnu.

« Pourquoi pas chez moi ? Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. »

Il vit les lèvres de l'homme former un sourire et il en fit de même ; il ne rentrerait pas seul ce soir.

Joshua détestait qu'on le réveil un samedi matin ; encore moins à cause d'un appel. Se défaisant des draps de son lit, il saisit son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit et décrocha.

« Quoi ?  
– Oh... Je suppose que je t'ai réveillé. » répondit une voix grésillant ; c'était Seokmin « Pardon.  
– Pas grave... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Le rosé se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui doucement se réveillait à ses côtés. Il avait complètement oublié sa soirée dernière mais il supposa qu'elle avait fini comme les précédentes : chez lui avec un homme dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'âge à partager ses draps avec lui.

« Seungcheol te demande au palais. Réunion de crise ou un truc comme ça.  
– Merci Seokie, j'arrive. »

Il déposa l'appareil en repoussant la main qui caressait son côté ; il ne jeta même pas un regard à son voisin quand il lui demanda de partir. Celui-ci protesta mais ses plaintes s'étouffèrent quand il reçut à la figure ses vêtements.

Habille-toi et va-t'en, je suis pressé. »

Mais au lieu de ça, l'homme s'installa dans une position plus confortable –un oreiller sous le ventre et un autre sous la tête. Il sourit malicieusement : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois concierge. Quel type de concierge gagne assez pour se payer un appartement pareil ?  
– Le concierge royal, peut-être ?»

L'air malicieux disparut et laissa place à de la surprise, Joshua ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler plus –il en avait déjà trop dit– et le força à quitter ses draps. Face à sa propre nudité, l'homme rougit et enfilait le plus rapidement possible ses vêtements sans regarder le rosé dans les yeux. Celui-ci le guida ensuite vers la sortie et sans même lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, lui ferma la porte au nez.

Joshua songea qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de faire ça. Il devait peut-être se poser avec quelqu'un au lieu de jouer à l'abeille qui butine de fleur en fleur. Mais qui voudrait de quelqu'un avec des horaires pas possible et un caractère comme le sien. Il avait pris conscience assez tôt de son côté autodestructeur et cela lui demandait toute la force du monde pour ne pas foutre en l'air son travail et sa vie. Ça lui avait pris un moment pour contrôler ses envies de tout rater exprès et même si Seungcheol avait connaissance de cette facette de lui, il avait fait de lui le nouveau concierge royal ; il lui en était reconnaissant. Dangereux cocktail, Joshua était aussi un éternel insatisfait ; il voulait toujours plus. Il s'ennuyait dans son travail et dans sa vie. Tout le monde autour de lui se trouvait des partenaires, obtenait des promotions ou achevait des projets de vie. Lui, il les regardait faire ; lui, tous les jours il faisait la même chose. Il avait l'impression que rien ne changeait dans son quotidien, que rien n'avançait. Très rapidement, il s'était mis à boire et à sortir. Il savait qu'il avait de jolies traits et un corps attirant ; il les utilisait pour se dégoter un partenaire plusieurs fois par semaine. C'était sa manière de mettre un peu de piment dans son quotidien, de tromper son esprit et de lui faire croire que les choses évoluaient enfin.

Malheureusement, ça ne durait pas. Dès le lendemain matin, il se retrouvait de nouveau englouti par son ennuyeuse routine.

Joshua sortit de la douche. Il essuya la buée que l'eau chaude –presque brûlante– avait créé sur son miroir. Il s'observait quelques secondes et c'est en croisant son propre regard qu'il se demanda ce qu'il était devenu. Cela aurait pu continuer un moment s'il n'avait pas remarqué la discrète marque rouge violacée qu'il y avait juste en dessus de sa mâchoire.

« Ce bâtard... » Il était sûr d'avoir spécifié qu'il ne voulait aucun suçon sur lui ; saoul ou pas, il le faisait à chaque fois. Et cet inconnu... cet abrutit avait osé déroger à cette seule et unique règle ! Joshua n'avait rien pour cacher ça –ni maquillage, ni vêtements–, comme allait-il expliquer ça à ses collègues. Toutes ces commères n'allaient pas s'empêcher de jaser et en moins d'une demi-journée, tout le personnel serait au courant !

« Si je le trouve, je le tue. »

Joshua prit sa veste, son sac et ses clés puis quitta son appartement. Il fut surpris de retrouver son coup d'un soir adossé au mur dans face ; il semblait l'attendre.

Maintenant qu'il l'observait mieux, il comprenait pourquoi son "lui bourré" l'avait choisi pour faire passer son ennui et sa frustration. Il n'était pas mal, avec ses cheveux bleus, ses jolies yeux sombres, sa mâchoire carré et sa carrure moyennement musclée. Dommage qu'il "n'utilisait" qu'une fois la même personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» demandait-il le plus froidement possible dans l'espoir de l'intimider.

« Ton numéro. J'aimerai bien que...  
– Non. » l'homme sembla choqué mais se reprit bien vite.  
« Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait prendre un café un de ces quatre.  
– Je ne vois pas l'utilité de prendre un café avec toi. Ça ne me servirait à rien. »

Il le suivit au bout du couloir puis dans l'ascenseur ; Joshua prit soin de ne pas lui jeter un seul regard, il voulait se débarrasser de lui.

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici, hier ?  
– Pour passer mon ennuie. Tu ne m'intéresse pas. » Un silence emplit le petit espace. Il semblait réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Joshua.  
« Et si... » dit-il prudemment « je t'aidais à passer ton ennuie encore ?»

Est-ce qu'il lui proposait de n'avoir que des relations sexuelles ? Quel genre de personne faisait cela ? Est-ce que ce type était si désespéré que cela ?

Joshua refusa et dès que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il se glissa dans la foule pour qu'il ne puisse pas être suivi par l'autre homme. Il n'allait pas tomber dans ce vice-là ; il se laissait déjà beaucoup trop aller pour en plus rajouter ça sur sa liste de mauvais choix.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il aperçut le Palais Royal. Il pourrait enfin se cacher dans son bureau.

« Monsieur Hong ?» Joshua leva les yeux de son carnet et sourit à la réceptionniste, l'invitant ainsi à continuer « On a reçu ça, à l'instant. » Il s'agissait d'un joli bouquet de lavande. Joshua répondit : « Eh bien, allez le poser sur l'une des consoles de l'aile ouest, les couleurs se marieront parfaitement. » Mais elle semblait embêtée et son inactivité agaçait Joshua.

« C'est qu'elles sont pour vous, monsieur...  
– Quoi ?  
– Le livreur nous a assuré qu'elles vous sont adressées personnellement. Il y a même une carte avec. »

Le rosé saisit délicatement le bouquet. Comment ça, pour lui ? Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer ça ? Il n'avait quand même pas encore passé une commande en étant bourré ? Il n'était plus si désespéré que ça ? Si ?

Il saisit la carte. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre ce qui était écrit ; l'écriture était vraiment moche et irrégulière, ce n'était définitivement pas de lui-même. Il finit par la déchiffrer.

_C'était vraiment super, Joshua Hong. Voici mon numéro ;) Réfléchis à ma proposition et appelles-moi !_

Joshua observa la carte encore un peu avant de relever un regard étonné vers la réceptionniste. Comment son coup d'un soir connaissait son nom ? Il rangea le morceau de carton dans l'une de ses poches et prit le bouquet des mains de la jeune femme.

« Merci beaucoup.  
– Sans vouloir être indiscrète, vous savez de qui c'est ?  
– Oui. Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important alors pas la peine de dire à tout le monde que je vois quelqu'un. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil –il préférait la prévenir gentiment de ne pas colporter de rumeurs à son sujet.

Joshua attendit que la réceptionniste s'en aille pour attraper le téléphone fixe posé sur son bureau et composer le numéro écrit sur la carte. Il lui rester quelques minutes avant de devoir se rendre dans le bureau vert pour la réunion de crise de Seungcheol.

Après quelques tonalités, on décrocha enfin : « Allô ? C'est qui ?  
– Joshua Hong.  
– Oh, c'est toi !» dit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil ; il semblait heureux. Mais Joshua n'en avait rien à faire. « Je n'accepte rien du tout. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir et recevoir de bouquet de ta part...  
– Donc tu travailles bel et bien au Palais Royal ! Dingue !  
– Peu importe. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, c'est clair ?  
– Hum... Non. Écoute Joshua –je peux t'appeler Joshua ? –, j'en ai marre de claquer tout mon fric pour me saouler dans l'espoir de me trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit. Je suis sûr que c'est aussi ton cas donc ce ne serait pas une bonne économie d'argent si nous nous voyons exclusivement pour ça ?»

Il n'avait pas tort et puis même si Joshua gagnait beaucoup d'argent, il n'aimait pas les petits trous que l'alcool faisait dans ses économies. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas ce genre de plan ; il n'avait pas confiance.

« Non. Au revoir. »

Il raccrocha.

5

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux autorités pour qu'elles trouvent l'agresseur de Jeonghan ; les caméras de surveillance du Palais Royal avaient une très bonne qualité d'enregistrement, le visage de la fille était clairement visible. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de celles dans le parking où Seungkwan s'était fait agresser ; on cherchait encore son agresseur.

Dès que Jeonghan avait su pour la jeune fille, il avait tenu à la voir ; il avait besoin de la confronter, de lui demander lui-même pourquoi elle s'en était prise à lui, de se rassurer quant à sa vraie personnalité. Parce que même s'il semblait sûr qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire ça, il restait quand même un doute. Elle était peut-être jeune mais il n'était pas impossible qu'elle eût essayé de le tuer comme elle l'aurait fait pour d'autres personnes précédemment –il espérait vraiment que ce soit la première et dernière fois qu'elle s'en prenait à quelqu'un.

Jeonghan n'avait prévenu ni Seungcheol, ni le Roi qu'il se rendait au commissariat ; il s'était faufilé en dehors de ses nouveaux appartements et s'était rendu jusqu'au parking souterrain sans être vu. Une fois qu'il avait mis les pieds là-bas, un frisson l'avait pris et une nausée lui avait tordu l'estomac ; il avait été effrayé de revivre son agression.

Parce qu'il était seul –Minghao et Junhui avaient avancé leur vol pour la Chine, il n'avait donc plus de garde du corp attitré–, il était vulnérable et plus encore à cause de sa blessure. Heureusement, son taxi était arrivé peu de temps après lui.

« Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas de motif particulier. » informait l'inspecteur, après avoir proprement saluer la future Lionne. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire quant à son unique présence et l'avait mené à travers les couloir du centre policier. « Elle ne cesse de nous dire qu'elle en avait juste envie. » ils l'observaient à travers une vitre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et elle n'avait que ses manches pour s'éponger les yeux ; elle avait les mêmes vêtements que trois jours plus tôt.

« Je veux lui parler. »

L'inspecteur sembla dérangé. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit...  
– Elle n'est pas armée et elle est attachée, elle ne peut rien me faire. »

Maintenant qu'il l'observait attentivement, elle n'avait vraiment rien de menaçant. Elle était petite et chétive ; on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait se briser à n'importe quel brusquerie, s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Quand il s'était assis face à elle, son visage s'était encore plus rempli de larmes. Jeonghan lui avait tendu une boite de mouchoir qu'il avait chipé dans la pièce précédente.

« Vous êtes en vie ! Merci... »

Cette gamine n'était pas là parce qu'elle le voulait. Jeonghan en était sûr. Elle faisait partie d'une machination qui avait un but précis ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir qui menait les ficelles et pourquoi.

Il se redressa pour être à l'aise mais grimaça quand sa plaie lui tira un peu. Il porta sa main à son côté et la brunette suivit le mouvement. Il attira son attention en disant doucement : « Tu ne voulais pas faire ça, hein ? Ce que tu as dit durant ton interrogatoire –comme quoi, tu l'avais fait par envie– est faux. »

Elle évitait honteusement son regard et son visage disparu derrière ses cheveux. Seuls les sursaut de son corps informait Jeonghan qu'elle pleurait. Cela lui brisait le cœur de la voir comme cela mais même s'il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas une menace, il se retint de se lever pour la serrer dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, il lui tendit un mouchoir en papier ; elle le saisit fébrilement.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ou bu ?

« Apporter un plat chaud et de l'eau, s'il-vous-plait. » demanda-t-il au policier présent « Pour deux. » ajoutait-il une fois qu'il eut capté son attention. Il obéit sans trop se poser de question. Il ne voulait pas contrarier la future Lionne.

La jeune fille avait arrêté de pleurer. Son petit corps frêle continuait cependant de soubresauter. Elle ne devait probablement pas être convenablement nourrie chez elle –avait-elle même un logis et une famille ?

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le policier revienne avec sa course. Jeonghan lui ordonna de libérer une main de la fille pour qu'elle puisse manger. « Bon appétit.  
– Merci Beaucoup, Majesté. » Elle fourra une grande bouchée dans sa bouche et son visage s'illuminait instantanément.

« Je peux te sortir d'ici. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu me dises qui t'a obligé à faire ça. »

6

« Encore des fleurs ? Ce gars doit vraiment t'aimer, Josh'. »

Le rosé se retint de dire à son meilleur-ami que c'est plus son corps qu'il aimait et posa le bouquet de géranium sur le bureau de Jeonghan.

« J'en ai tellement à la maison que l'air y est irrespirable ! Je t'offre celui-là.  
– Oh merci !» le châtain se pencha gracieusement sur les jolies fleurs et prit une profonde inspiration.

Joshua l'observait faire, silencieux. Jeonghan était magnifique ; il mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir voulu sortir avec lui à un moment. Seungcheol aussi, il l'avait voulu. Cela ne lui aurait pas déplu d'être Lionne. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Seungcheol et Jeonghan étaient faits pour gouverner ensemble ; ils étaient le contre-poids de l'un et l'autre, la représentation parfaite du Yin et du Yang. Quand il avait appris qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il s'était sentit en colère –il n'avait pu avoir ni l'un, ni l'autre finalement– mais c'était passé et il était maintenant l'un de leurs plus proches amis.

« Tu devrais lui laisser sa chance, tu ne penses pas ?  
– Je n'en ai pas trop envie.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Il ne me plait pas. » Jeonghan rit et rétorqua : « Vous avez couché ensemble Josh', il te plaît forcément !  
– Comment tu le sais ?!»

Joshua porta une main à son cou, il avait été stupide de penser que personne ne se rendrait compte de la présence du suçon. En plus, Jeonghan avait maintenant une vue parfaite dessus puisqu'il s'était assis.

« Je sais ce que tu fais, Joshua. Je ne suis pas l'un de tes parents donc je ne donnerai pas d'avis sur ton attitude mais sache que je serai vraiment heureux de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un avec qui tu voudrais partager ta vie, que tu aimerais sincèrement. »

Il fallut très peu de temps au rosé pour atteindre la porte des nouveaux appartements du couple souverain et encore moins pour quitter le palais. Heureusement, il n'aurait à expliquer son absence auprès de personne puisqu'il avait fini ses heures de travail pour la journée. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa vie amoureuse avec Jeonghan ; avec qui que ce soit.

"Aimer sincèrement" ? Joshua pouffa de rire. L'amour sincère, ça n'existe pas. Sinon, il n'en serait pas là ; il l'aurait trouvé depuis longtemps. Et puis, est-ce que Joshua avait besoin d'aimer pour être heureux –comme on voulait lui faire croire– ? Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il voyait les choses. Il n'avait pas besoin de se réveiller à côté de quelqu'un tous les matins, de trouver quelqu'un chez lui en rentrant tous les soirs, de recevoir des câlins et des baisers innocents ; de partager sa vie. Joshua préférait être égoïste et être préservé de tout cœur brisé.

Car ça, c'était ce qui lui faisait peur, avec l'amour.

Une relation mélangée avec l'amour donnait une bombe à retardement. On finissait toujours par se brûler les ailes, s'arracher les poumons et le cœur, pleurer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir... Il avait vu des gens changer à cause de ça. Perdre tout appétit, pâlir, vieillir, s'aigrir ; perdre l'envie de vivre. Il n'oublierait jamais la fois où il avait retrouvé son meilleur-ami semblable à un fantôme quand lui et le prince avaient rompu ; où il l'avait agrippé par le t-shirt et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Il ne voulait pas devenir aussi minable. Jamais. Il se le refusait.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Avant de répondre, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

« Bonsoir Seokmin, il y a un problème ?» il était rare qu'il l'appelle, c'était forcément dû à quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Un tout petit. C'est à propos de Chan. »  
Joshua monta les quelques marches devant son immeuble et tressaillit quand la chaleur de celui-ci l'enveloppait. « Comment ça ? Il te mène la vie dure ?  
– Au contraire, il est très sage. Trop, même. Il ne me parle à peine !  
– Tu penses qu'il est fâché contre toi ?»

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Joshua tapait le bouton menant à son étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes en métal s'écartèrent et il sortit pour se diriger son appartement.

« Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour, je crois... Je crois que Jeonghan lui manque et cette affaire d'agression l'a pas mal chamboulé.  
– Je peux passer pour le diner, si tu... Oh mon dieu...  
– Joshua ?» contrairement aux soirs précédent, il n'y avait pas seulement un bouquet devant chez lui. Cette fois-ci, il avait un bouquet tenu par un homme. Celui même qui lui envoyait des fleurs depuis le fatal soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés. « Josh', qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
– J'ai une urgence, je te rappelle plus tard. »

Malgré sa surprise, Joshua se débrouillait du mieux qu'il put pour feindre l'assurance en avançant jusqu'à l'homme. Il l'observa de haut en bas puis levant le plus haut les sourcils et le menton, s'arrêtait devant lui. Il lui demanda sèchement ce qu'il faisait là.

« Je suis venu t'apporter des fleurs mais je me rends compte maintenant qu'à côté de toi, elles font pâles figures.  
– OK, tu as fini, Casanova ?»  
Il rit au surnom que lui avait donné Joshua. « Sunjoon est suffisant.  
– Sunjoon ?  
– Lee Sunjoon. » Joshua avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais mit cela de côté.  
« Eh bien, Lee Sunjoon, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu es encore là ?  
– Je voulais te voir. »

Ses yeux sombres se plissèrent en une moue amusée et le cœur du rosé s'emballait un peu. Il n'aimait pas le manque d'espace entre leur deux corps et cette main qui se glissait dans la sienne pour prendre ses clés. Il n'aimait pas l'autre main qui se glissait dans son dos pour l'entraîner dans son appartement tout juste déverrouillé ; le bruit des clés tombant sur une table, deux paires de chaussures laissées dans l'entrée et les vestes commençant à tomber. Il n'aimait pas aimer les lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes et les mains réchauffant chaque partie de son corps. Il n'aimait pas ressentir la satisfaction que lui procurait la présence de l'autre homme et encore moins le fait qu'il se rappelait où se situait la chambre.

Il n'aimait pas l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de faire la bêtise de ne pas respecter sa propre et unique règle.

Il aimait se dire que l'amour n'était rien à côté du sexe.


End file.
